Wings of the Leaf
by Chaosweaver13
Summary: A strange boy arrives in Konoha, how will this change the Village Hidden in the Leaf? Is he someone special? Find out in Wings of the Leaf. ((My first solo fic, please no flames and bear with me. Possible OCxHarem. Rated M for Blood, Violence, Gore, Language and Sexual Themes/Lemons in Later Chapter ))
1. Chapter 1: Chilly Arrival

**Wings of the Leaf**

 **Hello everyone! This is my first solo story on this site, and I'm going to try my best, please no flames and no hate and rude comments. I am all for constructive criticism, but I hope you all follow the old rule: If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything.**

 **This story is going to be an OC x possible harem, but the main girl is either going to be Anko Mitarashi, Hana or Tsume Inuzuka or Yugao Uzuki. if you can think of anyone else, let me know and I'll consider it. In addition, this OC is my own personal idea, if someone else has made a similar idea; I apologize if you think I stole from you.**

"Konoha" = Normal speech  
 _'_ _Konoha_ _' = Thoughts_  
 **"** **Konoha** **" = Bijū speech**  
 **"** **Konoha** **" = Jutsu/Techniques**

 **Chapter 1: Chilly Arrival**

Konohagakure no Sato, otherwise known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves, was for a lack of a better term, in a peaceful time. It had only been about five years since the night the Kyūbi no Kitsune had attacked the village and was defeated by the Yondaime Hokage, sealed within a young boy at the cost of the man's life.

This boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki. The boy was rather short for his age and normally wore a white t-shirt with a red spiral on the back, black pants, and blue sandals. He had a mop of spiky blonde hair and bright cerulean blue eyes. Adorning his cheeks were three whisker marks each as well, showing everyone who he was and what he carried.

Konoha was experiencing winter right now, the streets, roofs, and trees covered with snow as more of it fell, the warm air had a comfortable but not entirely enjoyable chill to it from the cold season, and children around the village were often out playing in the snow. At the north gate leading in and out of the village, two shinobi guards sat, bundled up in coats with a small fire near them for warmth as they watched the gate while talking over random rumours and gossip around the village. Being so absorbed into their conversation, neither of them noticed a small figure stumble past them and the gate and head into the village, said figure appearing to have a limp of some sort as they walked.

The figure walked the streets of the village, glancing around with bright golden yellow eyes as they took in what they were seeing, families out and about either talking with friends or playing with their children, kids the stranger's own age, playing and laughing happily with each other bundled up in their coats to protect them from the cold. All in all, there was an air of warmth and peace amongst the citizens of the village. The figure kept walking, the limp ever still present before they came to a playground at the village's shinobi academy, the figure spotted a concrete dome that was meant for children to play in and around before moving toward said dome and crawling inside, curling up in a ball slowly and trying to warm themselves up.

As the day went on, one of the classes at the academy was let out for a bit of recess from their lessons as the kids all rushed to the playground, but upon arriving their, one of the kids looked inside the dome and saw a small boy with the strangest looking hair he had ever seen on his side curled up and unconscious. The boy quickly rushed inside to get his Sensei, who promptly rushed outside to the playground and looked at the boy.

Iruka Umino was rather troubled and confused, he had only recently become a teacher at the academy, and during his first year of teaching, he found he enjoyed it, but when one of his students came in saying he found a boy unconscious in the small dome on the playground, Iruka was concerned as the main thought in his mind kept repeating.

 _'Did one of my students get hurt?!'_

When Iruka reached the concrete dome and crawled in, he immediately noticed the boy wasn't his student, he didn't even recognize the boy, but that could wait 'till later, the boy was obviously cold and judging by the red colouring that stained parts of the rather torn and ragged clothes he wore, he was hurt as well. Iruka quickly and gently picked the boy up and rushed him to the hospital after telling his student who found the boy to find another academy teacher and have him or her inform the Sandaime Hokage about what had transpired.

 **+Hokage's Office+**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage also known as the 'Professor' and 'God of Shinobi' was busy in his office most of the chilly winter day, dealing with the greatest enemy of all Kage, Paperwork. As he was nearly halfway done with the stack of papers, one of the academy teachers rushed into the room.

"H...Hokage-sama, Iruka-san sent me to inform you, a young boy was found injured severely on the playground at the academy during recess today, he is currently taking the boy to the hospital, but it doesn't seem he is a student, in fact no one recognized the boy."

Hiruzen stood up and thanked the teacher for informing him as he quickly left to head for the hospital.

 **+Konoha Hospital+  
**  
Hiruzen arrived at the hospital to find a concerned Iruka waiting for him.

"Iruka-kun, how are you doing today?" he asked kindly. Many in the village often saw the Hokage as almost a sort of kind grandfather figure to most of the younger generations, and even some of the older generations as well, his kind attitude and tone with the villagers was often a very welcome sight.

Iruka nodded with a smile and a bow to the village leader. "I am well Hokage-sama, a bit chilly with the current weather, but the boy I found, I can only hope he wakes up."

The Hokage nodded and sighed. "Be honest Iruka, how bad was his condition?"

Hiruzen started walking toward the boy's room as Iruka followed at his side.

"Well it wasn't pretty, the kids in my class thought he was asleep, but his clothes looked like he was beaten up rather brutally. His left ankle was sprained, his right arm was broken, and he seemed to have been bleeding quite a bit before he got here, he was unconscious probably from his injuries and the cold, but he was barely breathing when I got him here." Iruka had sadness and worry prevalent in his voice, the boy was old enough to be in his current class and yet he was in such horrible shape. "There is one other thing of note Hokage-sama, the boys hair is a snowy silver with faint highlights of gray and black as well, and it appears that it's natural as well."

Hiruzen's eyes widened a bit from that bit of information. He was saddened by the condition the boy was in, but his hair colour caught the old leaders attention, his mind wandered back to a young woman who was well known in the village and had passed away not long ago, dying in the line of duty.

"Iruka, we might have someone very special in our midst. I think I might have an idea who this young man is" Iruka looked at the Hokage as they reached the door to the boy's room where he still lay unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2: Winged Discovery

**Wings of the Leaf**

 **Hey everyone, Here is chapter two, hoping you all like this story. So the way this is going to work for my OC, I am planning on making him Yugao Uzuki's apprentice when he gets out of the academy later on, I am wondering, does anyone want her to be in a relationship or possible harem with my OC or will she be more like an older sister to him, please let me know what you think.**

"Konoha" =Normal Speech

 _'Konoha'=Thoughts_

 **"Konoha"=Bijū Speech**

 **"Konoha"=Jutsu/Techniques**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, I DO OWN MY OC.**

 **Chapter 2: Winged Discovery**

 **+Konoha Hospital+**

Iruka and Hiruzen opened the door to the hospital room, only to be met with a pair of gleaming gold eyes staring at them, said eyes belonging to the young boy who was brought in by Iruka. He was currently lying in the hospital bed, his eyes open as he was looking at the door, it appeared he was awake, but judging by the fact he didn't have his head turned completely toward them, he wasn't fully recovered yet.

The two approached the boy slowly, but as they moved closer, they both stopped as the boy flinch back from them. Hiruzen looked at the young man's eyes and he could see that he was afraid of them.

 _'What on earth happened to this boy to make him afraid of people?'_ The aged Hokage gave the young boy a soft and warm smile before speaking. "Be at ease young man, we mean you no harm. My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi and this is Iruka Umino. It was Iruka-kun here who brought you to the hospital to heal."

Hearing this, the boy's eyes gained a soft look as he relaxed; letting the two men approach him.

Hiruzen looked at the boy carefully and felt a familiarity to him as he cleared his throat a bit and said, "I can understand if you don't wish to answer, but I would like to ask your name young man? You don't have to tell us if you don't feel comfortable doing so."

The boy tried to sit up but struggled before Iruka gently assisted the boy and helped him into a sitting position, the boy looked at the Hokage and spoke softly, his voice was a little hoarse, probably due to a lack of fluids. "M...my name is Sefia Shuiro, Sarutobi-san."

The Hokage's eyes lit up at the name of the young boy, he started to remember the boy's mother, with whom he spoke with quite often. Hiruzen smiled as he looked at Sefia, his hair matched his mother so well. "Sefia, do you know where you live?"

Both adults in the room were shocked when the boy looked down at the sheets on the bed, his eyes filled with sadness as tears slowly ran down his cheeks. "I...I don't have one anymore. I was pulled out of my home about a year ago; I've been living in the forest just outside of this village, in a hole at the base of a large tree"

Iruka looked shocked; the only forest just outside of the village was the infamous training ground 44. "We can't let live like that, Sefia." He said determinedly.

The Hokage nodded at that statement, and then he remembered his surrogate grandson Naruto. "Sefia-kun, how would you like to live with someone your own age? I can assure you he is quite nice and you two would get along just fine."

Sefia seemed shocked by the offer and thought about it.

The chance to live in the village again was quite a good thought, and with someone else his own age, Sefia quickly weighed his options and then looked at the Hokage with a small smile on his face. "Sarutobi-san, I think I would really like that, if it isn't too much of a bother."

The village leader's face had an instant smile on it as he nodded. "Good, now I advise you spend the night here in the hospital to rest up further, tomorrow morning I will bring your new roommate to see you before we get you released, alright?"

Sefia quickly nodded before his stomach growled rather loudly, causing the boy to have a slight blush on his cheeks.

Hiruzen just chuckled a bit before he called a nurse to bring some food for the young boy. After getting Sefia fed, he promptly fell asleep in the hospital bed, while Iruka and Hiruzen left quietly to let him rest. After returning to his office, the Hokage called one of his ANBU, Neko, and assigned her to shadow and guard Sefia. After getting the details, the cat-masked ANBU promptly left to start her newest assignment, rather eagerly after learning the boy's identity.

 **+The Next Morning-Konoha Hospital+**

Sefia had woken up rather early, as he felt a bit excited about today. He waited patiently in the hospital room for his visitors. Just a bit before noon, Hiruzen walked into the room with a smile on his face, behind the older man was a small blond boy. Sefia found his eyes drawn to the boy as he smiled a bit, assuming this was his new roommate he would be living with.

Hiruzen smiled at Sefia, it was nice to see the boy so lively. "Good morning Sefia, I trust you had a good nights rest?" Sefia nodded at this. "Good, good. Sefia, I would like you to meet Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto-kun, this is Sefia Shuiro, he is your new roommate I told you about. I will trust you both to look out for each other as much as possible alright?"

Both boys nodded excitedly at this. "Good, now then Sefia, let's get you signed out of here and take you to get some clothes before we head to young Naruto's apartment."

Sefia smiled brightly and climbed out of the bed, he was currently wearing a loose white t-shirt and some rather torn up brown shorts. The three walked out of the hospital after Sefia was signed out and headed for a clothing store for shinobi, Hiruzen told Sefia to go and try to find an outfit he liked and he would pay for several copies of it for him.

Sefia wandered the shop for a bit, grabbing random things he liked before going into a changing room and started putting an outfit together before coming out a while later and walking back up to the front where Hiruzen and Naruto were waiting, Hiruzen was quite shocked by the outfit, but was rather impressed since the silver haired boy pulled it off so well.

Sefia wore a tight black vest, with gold rings around the armholes, which were linked by one gold line each to the single gold line bisecting the vest and concealing the zip. On his right shoulder, he wore a steel spaulder. A pair of kote protected his hands, white and black gauntlets that protected his wrists and the back of his hands.

He wore a pair of white shorts and a brown sash on his right leg, held together by a white belt. A yellow bag dangled from the belt on his right hip. His feet were encased in black shoes with gold bordering and white tips.

Hiruzen nodded his approval of the outfit and promptly had about five copies of it rung up and paid for from his own coffers. After getting the outfits sealed in a scroll for Sefia, they headed to Naruto's apartment.

When they arrived at the apartment, Sefia saw the poor condition of the place, but he didn't really mind it, he slept outside for quite some time, so this was an improvement no matter what. After making sure the two boys were settled in, the Hokage headed back to his office.

In the apartment, Sefia and Naruto were discussing their lives, what they liked, their dislikes, dreams, etc. After several hours of this, when it got to dinner time, they decided to have some instant ramen for dinner before heading to bed early that night, they had agreed to help each other in their daily lives, and to help each other in the academy when they joined as well, it was going to be a wonderful friendship for these two boys.

 **+The Next Morning, Naruto's Apartment+**

Naruto's alarm clock went off, jolting the young blond awake. He shut the alarm off and stretched a bit before he got out of bed and headed for the kitchen area of the apartment, his cerulean blue eyes catching the sight of Sefia, still asleep on his couch.

Naruto walked over and gently shook Sefia awake, who promptly groaned a bit from the sunlight beaming in through the windows of the apartment, he rubbed his eyes a bit and looked over to see Naruto. "Good morning, Naruto-san."

Naruto smiled at his new roommate and chuckled a bit. "'Morning Sefia."

The two went to the kitchen and had some of the instant ramen Naruto had in his cupboards for breakfast before they took turns taking a shower.

After getting washed up and dressed, the two decided to go to the park to play for the day and promptly left the apartment, making sure they locked up on the way out.

As they walked to the park, Sefia decided to start a conversation. "So Naruto-san, do you have any other friends?"

Naruto looked down as they walked and shook his head. "No, whenever I try to play with the other kids, their parents either yell at me or pull their kids away and tell them not to play with me."

Sefia seemed rather confused at this. "Why? I don't understand what could cause them to treat you like that. It isn't right. Well don't worry; I'll stick by you no matter what Naruto-san!"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "You promise?"

Sefia grinned a bit and slammed his fist against his chest. "I swear on my life, I will never let you down."

Naruto instantly had his biggest grin on his face at that.

The two boys played at the park for most of the day, before eating at Ichiraku's Ramen before heading home. By the time they left the ramen stand, it was already getting dark out.

On the way back to Naruto's apartment, the two boys were cut-off by a mob of drunken civilians who started to shout and threaten Naruto, who then quickly got ready to run before Sefia grabbed his arm and pulled him along, leading Naruto around the streets to get away.

Eventually they ended up turning into a dead end alleyway, only to turn around to see the mob of drunks blocking the exit. Sefia quickly got in front of Naruto to protect him. "I won't let any of you hurt my friend, no matter what!"

The leader of the mob laughed before walking over and swiftly kicking Sefia in the side, throwing him into the wall of the alley before he hit the floor. "Well, well, look at this lads! The runt's a friend of the little demon boy, think we should do something about that?!"

The mob cheered as some of them went over and started beating Sefia to a pulp, before they all moved to Naruto and beat the defenceless boy.

Sefia watched as his friend and the one he swore he would protect being practically beaten to death. He clenched his fists as he inwardly cursed in his mind.

 _'Damn it, Damn it, I need to move, come on damn it. MOVE!'_

As Sefia was doing this, his eyes went from their bright golden colour to gleaming silver before he got up and a pair of angel wings made of chakra appeared on his back. He glared at the mob as one noticed him, the rest turned to look, all of them stepping back at the killing intent Sefia was giving off.

"That's enough, leave now or else." He snarled angrily at the leader of the mob.

The drunken man laughed mockingly as he went to kick Naruto again, only to feel something metallic shoot right through his leg. As he fell back screaming in pain, the mob noticed the wings had turned to steel, each feather like a small razor sharp blade and, embedded into the back wall of the alley, was a steel feather. A small flock of steel feathers broke off from the wings and floated for a minute before shooting off, hitting every one of the drunken men in the legs, piercing their limbs with ease.

ANBU Operative Neko was in a panic, she lost track of Sefia and Naruto after the mob started chasing them. She had just heard a loud scream of pain and rushed into an alley just in time to see Sefia sending the flurry of steel feathers into the mob of drunks, effectively wounding and downing them all. Sefia's eyes changed back to gold as the wings and scattered feathers all vanished and he collapsed unconscious. Under her mask, Neko had a rather cheerful smile and a knowing look as she called her fellow ANBU to take the mob away while she took the two boys to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations and Resolves

**Wings of the Leaf**

 **Hey everyone, back for Chapter 3. Now then, I'm sure you all are wondering just what happened in the last chapter, well you will be getting some answers in this chapter. I apologize to anyone who finds my chapter length too short or my typing poor, I am still relatively new to this and I work most of the week so I try and type when I have time despite how tired I am physically and mentally all the time.**

 **I am hoping you are all enjoying this story so far, I have a friend who is a beta helping me since I started and he has been helping me with the ideas of the story as they come. I want to get this out there though, I originally started this story because it was a personal idea I had that I wanted to see made, I really didn't believe it would get so many views, favs, and follows. But thanks to all of you who are reading, I am constantly inspired to continue with passion and confidence, so thank you all for your support, it really helps me muscle through my exhaustion to type more for you all and myself.**

 **I also wish to say, I welcome any and all reviews, especially if you have good comments and compliments for me or even some nice and friendly advice or ideas for the story. No flames please and I will say this, if you don't like my story, please keep those comments to yourself and just don't read the story, I've been on the net for most of my life and it irks me sometimes when people feel they have to put others down or complain because they don't like something. Everyone has his or her own opinion, but often it is best that a negative one is kept to oneself.**

 **Now on with the story.**

"Konoha" =Normal Speech

 _'Konoha'=Thoughts_

 **"Konoha"=Bijū Speech**

 **"Konoha"=Jutsu/Techniques**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do own my OC.**

 **Chapter 3: Revelations and Resolves**

 **+The Next Morning, Konoha Hospital+**

Sefia awoke in the hospital the next morning; he had to take a few moments to realize where he was before he started to try to remember how he got in a hospital bed again. He tried to recall what had happened last night, and after trying for a short while the memories hit him hard.

Sefia remembered Naruto and himself being chased by that mob of adults before hitting a dead end in an alley. He remembered trying to protect his friend only to be kicked and beaten himself 'till he felt he couldn't move. He remembered watching Naruto, his new friend, being beaten practically to death, then all he remembered was pure anger and rage. He recalled having gotten incredibly angry, not only with the people who had attacked his friend, but at himself for not being able to protect Naruto like he promised and then nothing.

Sefia drew a blank in his memory after something snapped in the back of his mind, he was getting angry at the thought he wasn't able to help Naruto and his chakra pulsed unconsciously.

The Hokage was on his way to Sefia's hospital room with his cat masked ANBU. They had both just checked on Naruto, he was resting but had healed just fine, and now they were going to check on Sefia, that was when they both felt a pulse of chakra from Sefia's room and rushed for the door.

Upon opening the door to Sefia's hospital room, the Hokage and Neko ANBU were both shocked to see Sefia, sitting up in his bed awake and lost in thought but they were both even more shocked at the pair of angelic wings coming from his back.

The Hokage stepped forward and cleared his throat loudly, grabbing Sefia's attention as he stared at Hiruzen, not even noticing his wings on his back. Sefia then noticed the ANBU and immediately got a bit worried until the Hokage and Neko looked at each other before the village leader nodded. Neko promptly walked over and quickly brought Sefia into a gentle yet tight embrace and held him, his body tensing at the contact before he relaxed at the warmth.

Hiruzen decided to speak. "Sefia-kun, I'm sure you are curious as to whom this might be, but also how you got here?" Sefia quickly nodded as Neko had let him go. "Well as for the second part, after you incapacitated the mob that attacked Naruto and yourself, you apparently collapsed from the stress of your clan's bloodline activating, most likely due to your emotions. I'm sure you are worried about Naruto but don't worry he is all healed and resting right now. As for who this person is…well Neko, why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself formally" The Hokage smiled as the ANBU took off her mask.

Sefia looked at the young woman in front of him now, her long purple hair somewhat holding Sefia's attention before the woman smiled at him a bit. "Hello Sefia-kun, my name is Yugao Uzuki, it's nice to finally get to meet you face to face. Your mother was a very dear friend of mine."

Neither the Hokage or Yugao were prepared for what happened then, Sefia had launched from the bed and tackled Yugao, wrapping his arms around her waist as she fell to the floor. As an ANBU, Yugao normally could have dodged but with his chakra wings still on his back, Sefia was a bit faster than one might think which caught her off guard.

Sefia buried his face into Yugao's chest before he looked up at her, his eyes starting to water a little. "Please...can you tell me anything about her? I don't really have any memories of her."

Yugao was taken back by this, but she smiled and patted Sefia on the head. "Don't worry Sefia-kun, I'm going to be protecting you and training you from now on, both in being a ninja and in what I know about your bloodline"

Sefia seemed a bit confused so Yugao decided to elaborate. "Your clan had a bloodline Sefia-kun, it is called 'Jingi Sōzō', and it is a Body and Chakra type Kekkei Genkai which has three parts to it. The first part is that every Shuiro is born with unusually large chakra reserves, but also an incredibly dense chakra in their body. The second part is Chakra wings that they can use to fight, defend, and even fly with. The third part allows the Shuiro to use their large reserves of dense chakra to create real weapons from said chakra to fight with, of course the weapons aren't permanent creations and only stay around as long as you are conscious or until you recall the chakra."

Sefia was by this time, staring wide-eyed at Yugao with his mouth hanging open slightly at the entire explanation.

Hiruzen cleared his throat. "Sefia-kun, I know this is a lot to take in all at once, but if you are feeling rested I'm afraid that I have to inform you that since your bloodline has awakened your clan status should be brought to the attention of the council. I'm not sure if you are alright with that, normally I would inform them myself but since it's your business, I leave that decision up to you."

Sefia stared at Hiruzen for a moment before he clung onto Yugao. "I don't think I mind them knowing about me, I'll even go with you Sarutobi-san, but c...can Onee-chan be with me when we go there?" The Hokage chuckled a bit at the young Shuiro. Sefia had a strong heart and desire to protect those he cared about, but seeing the young boy slightly nervous was rather cute, and even more so when he clung to Yugao and called her his older sister.

"That is acceptable Sefia-kun, of course is your Onee-chan alright with that?" The Hokage smiled at Yugao as she patted Sefia's head gently again and smiled.

"Of course I'll go with you Otouto" Sefia smiled brightly and got up off Yugao as she stood up as well before they both smiled at the Hokage.

"Very well then, I've already sent an ANBU to inform the council of the meeting, so shall we get going?" Yugao put her ANBU mask back on and took Sefia's hand in her own as the three all left for the Hokage Tower.

 **+Council Meeting Room+**

The Village Council sat in the large room at a rather large semi-circular table, behind and above them was another table where the Hokage sat. On one side of the room sat the Shinobi Council, which consisted of the various clan heads of the village, which included Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Chōza Akimichi, Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, Hiashi Hyūga, and Fugaku Uchiha. On the other side of the room sat the Civilian Council, which consisted of various important figures among the civilian population of the village. Just behind the Civilian Council sat the three Council Elders consisting of Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, and Danzō Shimura.

As they all sat in the Council Chambers, the double doors at the front of the room opened to reveal Hiruzen Sarutobi enter before he bowed his head slightly and headed to his seat as the Hokage. "Thank you all for coming here on such short notice, I have some rather interesting news for you all today and-"

"Hiruzen, hurry up and tell us why did you have us all called here this early in the day?" The Hokage was interrupted by his old teammate Danzō, an old warhawk who had once ran his own division of ANBU known as 'Root'. It was ordered disbanded by order of the Hokage some time ago, but no one knew if the order had been followed completely or not.

Hiruzen sighed a bit. "No need to be rude, Danzō. I thought you all might like to know that, due to an incident last night, an old clan has resurfaced here in Konoha."

The entire council perked up a bit at this information, the Shinobi Council were curious what clan their leader was talking about, the Civilian Council were all thinking about what kind of benefits the new clan could have for the village; Danzō was having his own unique thoughts about this.

 _'If they possess a strong bloodline, I may have to try and get one of them for my Root.'_

Tsume Inuzuka decided to speak this time. "Hokage-sama, what clan might you be talking about?"

The Hokage grinned a bit. "You should know the clan quite well, Tsume. I am pleased to say that the Shuiro Clan is back in Konoha."

The entire Shinobi Council was a bit surprised to hear that, Tsume especially. They all knew of one Shuiro that had been in Konoha, and she had died during the Kyūbi attack 5 years ago. Tsume had been good friends with the woman but she did not know if she had children or not.

"Hokage-sama, the only Shuiro in Konoha was Kikuri Shuiro and she died fighting the Nine-Tailed Fox 5 years ago." The Inuzuka Clan Leader said cautiously, hardly daring to believe what the village leader was saying.

Hiruzen chuckled. "Well, you will all be happy to know, her son is here."

The double doors opened to show Sefia and Yugao aka Neko walk in as the entire council stared at them. The Shinobi Council was staring a bit at the young boy; Tsume had to rub her eyes thinking she was looking at a young male version of Kikuri. One of the Civilian Council members recognized Sefia, having seen him with Naruto the day before, and he decided to voice his thoughts. "I recognize you! You were hanging around that Dem...That boy yesterday!"

The Shinobi Council caught the man's near slip up, as did the Hokage, but everyone seemed surprised when they noticed Sefia's eyes change from gold to silver as he glared at the man who spoke. Hiruzen cleared his throat, hoping to defuse the potential situation.

"Everyone, meet Sefia Shuiro, the son of Kikuri Shuiro and current Heir of the Shuiro Clan. Though technically he could be considered the Head of the Clan already, due to his age he is still the Heir."

The council looked at the boy closely, noticing his eyes were still gleaming silver and still locked on the man who had almost insulted his friend. Danzō didn't have a lot of information on the Shuiro Clan and decided to voice his questions. "Hiruzen, I'm afraid I haven't heard much of the Shuiro Clan, what can this boy even do?"

The Hokage eyed his old teammate with a wary gaze, he had his suspicions that Danzō had never actually disbanded his Root ANBU like he was ordered to but sadly he had no proof. Hiruzen knew that the old warhawk was looking for any reason at all to try and manipulate Sefia or even get his hands on him, but the rest of the council did need to know so Hiruzen explained all about the Shuiro Clan's bloodline again.

After the explanation, the Shinobi Council were thinking the entire thing over as they all stared at Sefia, they all had a vague idea of what the 'Jingi Sōzō' bloodline was capable of, but after hearing in detail what it could really do they were a bit surprised.

The Civilian Council were just staring at Sefia like a pack of hungry wolves eyeing their prey, many of them were wondering how to possibly manipulate the boy.

Hiashi Hyūga decided to ask his own question. "Hokage-sama, the boy is a mere child, and from what you have told us an orphan as well, wouldn't it be best for someone to adopt him till he can properly lead his clan?"

Hiashi remained stoic and emotionless as he spoke, but inside he was quite interested in getting the boy, if he could get the Hyūga Clan on good terms with the boy, they may be able to secure an alliance with the Shuiro Clan in the future.

Many of the Civilians perked up at the question, Danzō had a slight gleam in his only visible eye, but all their hopes were dashed when the boy in question spoke. "I'm not being adopted by any families, my apologies for being direct, but I'm sticking with my Onee-chan!" Sefia clung onto Neko's leg as the ANBU pat the silver haired boy on the head gently.

One of the Civilians decided to speak. "I think we are all certain you aren't living in the ANBU HQ Shuiro-san, so where are you staying?" Sefia perked up and smiled. "I'm living with my new friend, Naruto Uzumaki!"

The Shinobi Council smiled at that, the village pariah had a really good friend, finally.

The Civilian Council on the other hand were not happy knowing that a possible new clan head was living with the Kyūbi brat. The same civilian who asked the question voiced his disdain. "Shuiro-san, we cannot let you live with that dem-AHHHHHH!"

Everyone in the room could tell what the man was going to say, but they all looked to see Sefia with a pair of white angelic wings coming from his back, all the feathers shining like steel as the councilman who spoke had a steel feather impaled in both of his shoulders and both of his hands, Sefia's gleaming silver eyes glaring at the man as he stood on the table in front of the man.

To say the council was shocked at the speed Sefia showed would have been an understatement, for someone so young to display such speed was unreal, but they realized it was probably due to his wings. Neko walked over to the table and gently picked up Sefia and stroked the wings, which caused Sefia to tense before relaxing and nuzzling into the embrace.

Hiruzen chuckled a bit at the scene before he called a pair of ANBU to take the council member to T&I to spend some time with Ibiki Morino before he cleared his throat.

"Well then…after that little display, unless anyone else has any questions for young Sefia…?"

There were none as the Hokage smiled. "In which case, I hereby call this meeting to a close."

Everyone stood and left as Hiruzen walked over to Neko, who was holding a now sleeping Sefia in her arms, his wings having already vanished back into his chakra system.

"Lets go get Naruto and take the two boys home, Neko. You are going to have a huge responsibility making sure they are ready for the Academy." The Hokage told the purple-haired ANBU.

Neko nodded and the two adults left the Hokage Tower for the Hospital to pick up Naruto and take him and Sefia back to their apartment.

In his sleep, Sefia swore on his clan's honour and his own life that he would not let his Onee-chan, his friends, or his mother down. He would be the best he could be and make sure the world knew that the Shuiro Clan was not dead.

 **+The Next Morning, Naruto's Apartment+**

Sefia woke up in a familiar place, after wiping the sleep from his eyes he realized he was in Naruto's apartment again. He was about to get up off the couch when he caught a pleasant smell nearby, he turned his head to see Yugao at the small kitchen area of the apartment cooking something.

Yugao noticed Sefia move out of the corner of her eye as she turned and smiled at him. "Good morning Otouto, I hope you had a good rest. I'll have breakfast ready soon so can you go wake up Naruto?"

Sefia nodded as he got up and walked into the bedroom and gently shook Naruto. "Naruto-san, wake up." After getting no reaction, Sefia pouted a bit and thought quickly before he grabbed the bed sheets and yanked them forcibly. "Naruto!"

"AHHH!" Naruto woke with a start and jumped on the bed before looking about and staring at Sefia who had a huge grin on his face. "What was that for Sefia-dattebayo!?"

Sefia chuckled a bit and smiled. "Good morning Naruto-san, Onee-chan sent me to wake you up."

Naruto seemed confused. "Ayame-nee-chan sent you?"

Sefia laughed a bit and shook his head. "No, Yugao-Onee-chan, my Onee-chan. She is making breakfast for us!" Sefia rushed out of the bedroom and headed back to the kitchen.

Naruto rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he walked out of his room to see Sefia and a young woman with long purple hair sitting at his small dining table together, on the table were three plates of eggs, bacon, and hash browns.

"Good morning Naruto-san." Yugao was smiling at her little brother's friend. "My name is Yugao Uzuki, and as I'm sure you heard, I'm Sefia-kun's Onee-chan. I have prepared breakfast for us all, I have some training to start Sefia on this morning, you are welcome to join us if you wish but first let's eat and you both need to get cleaned up."

Naruto nodded and sat down with the two as they all ate the food on their plates happily. When they finished breakfast, Naruto and Sefia took their turns getting cleaned up and dressed before Yugao took them both to training ground 5.

Yugao gave Naruto a leaf and instructed him on how to use his chakra to make it stick to his head. This was an exercise to help with chakra control, and thanks to his tenant, Naruto's control is and would be abysmal so this would help in the long run.

While Naruto started on the Leaf Exercise, Yugao took Sefia off to the side and sat him down. "Alright Otouto, before I start training you I need to give you a bit of history and background on your clan. Your mother was Kikuri Shuiro, the previous Head of the clan and she explained all this to me. The Shuiro Clan hail from an island that was just off shore from the homeland of the Uzumaki Clan, Uzu no Kuni, which was an island country. The Shuiro clan were relatives of the Uzumaki, so technically you and Naruto are actually cousins. Now before you get the thought, you are not to tell Naruto anything about the Uzumaki, the Hokage wants his heritage kept from him as per the wishes of Naruto's late parents, Understood?"

Sefia nodded and Yugao continued, "Good, now then. The Uzumaki were well known for their skills in Kenjutsu and Fūinjutsu. The Shuiro clan were known for two things, the first is their natural talent for Bukijutsu, and the second is their Kekkei Genkai. Now the Uzumaki and Shuiro clans both supported each other and came to the aid of the other if one of them was ever attacked, During the Second Shinobi World War, an alliance consisting of Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa attacked the Uzumaki clan due to their fear of how strong the clan was since they were the best in Fūinjutsu, which in turn made the Uzumaki a force to be reckoned with.

The Shuiro immediately sent aid to the Uzumaki and despite both clans being wiped out, together they managed to wipe out over seventy-five percent of the invading forces numbers. One other thing that the Shuiro clan was known for was their quality of weapon forging, some of the best weapons ever made were forged by Shuiro clan members, and they often exchanged their swords they made with the Uzumaki in exchange for their skills in Fūinjutsu. Now that you know a little of the history of your clan and the Uzumaki, time to explain what I'm going to be training you on until you can enter the academy."

Sefia had glued his attention to Yugao through the entire history lesson, he was in awe at how strong his clan and Naruto's clan were, and he knew he had a lot to live up to.

"Sefia-kun, until you get into the academy in three years, I'm going to be training you on chakra control and using the wings of your Kekkei Genkai. I'll also be instructing you on the basics of your clans Taijutsu style, the Tekken Ryū. After you get into the academy, I'll start training you in Kenjutsu and I'll be giving you some of your mother's scrolls that hold your clans techniques and styles. Understand?"

Sefia nodded happily at Yugao and smiled. "Yes Onee-chan!"

Yugao smiled at Sefia and thus they began their training.

 **+Time Skip=1 year later+ [Sefia and Naruto's age: 6]**

Over the past year, Sefia and Naruto trained with Yugao on a daily basis except when she went on missions. Naruto and Sefia's chakra control had improved quite a bit, Naruto was just starting on the tree walking exercise while Sefia was on the water walking exercise. Naruto had begun to learn the basic academy Taijutsu style thanks to help from Iruka Umino, while Sefia was rather quickly picking up the Tekken Ryū of his clan, the style was meant for use with steel gauntlets and greaves but Sefia was learning it to use without it first, since he couldn't learn that part of his Kekkei Genkai yet.

Today, Naruto was still working on the tree climbing exercise while Yugao was having Sefia attempt to make his chakra wings at will. Sefia had finally gotten enough chakra control he could make them on his own volition.

Sefia concentrated as the silvery white feathered wings formed on his back from his chakra, as he finished them they were just the right size for his body. While he was happy about his success, Sefia and Yugao heard a voice as someone entered the training ground.

"Yugao-chan!"

They both turned to see a young woman with purple hair tied up in a spiky ponytail, wearing a tan trench coat with a mesh undershirt underneath it land nearby them as she walked toward Yugao.

"I've been looking for you Yugao-chan, we were supposed to go get some dango today since you had just come back from that week long mission of yours yesterday" The woman grinned at Yugao as she smiled.

"Sorry about that Anko-chan, I was training my little brother and his friend." The now named Anko seemed surprised and turned looking at Sefia, her eyes taking note of the boy's hair, eyes, outfit, and especially the pair of silvery white angel wings coming from his back. "You mean this little Gaki?"

Sefia was staring at Anko the entire time, a slight blush on his cheeks. As she looked him over, his wings folded up against his back unconsciously before he was brought back by the question.

"Sorry Anko-san, my name is Sefia Shuiro. I hope you aren't upset that Onee-chan is training me and Naruto." Sefia looked a bit worried that Anko would be upset, said woman chuckled at the boy's attitude and pat him on the head a bit.

"Ahhhh, no worries, Gaki. Yugao-chan, just come find me whenever you're free and we'll go for some dango." The new purple-haired woman said.

Yugao smiled and nodded. "Of course Anko-chan, I'll see you later."

Anko nodded and left. Yugao looked at Sefia who was staring in the direction Anko left in, a blush still painted on his cheeks as his wings were flapping gently behind him, Yugao grinned a bit at the sight. "Awww, how cute! My Otouto has a crush on Anko."

Sefia looked at Yugao quickly and stuttered a bit before wrapping his wings around himself to hide.

The woman just chuckled at the sight. _'I wonder where this might lead in the future.'_

The three continued with their training that day as Yugao made a mental note to remember this little bit of dirt on her brother.


	4. Chapter 4: School, Friends, and Girls?

**Wings of the Leaf**

 **Hey Everyone! Chapter 4 is here. I would like to say thanks to everyone who reviews and follows the story; it helps motivate me to keep writing even when I'm tired from work.**

 **Thank you all for your reviews, I love the support and comments, so please keep those coming. ^_^**

 **Now as to the romance part of this story concerning the OC harem. My Beta and I have decided that Anko and Tenten are the main two and may be the only two, as to any others we will see, if anyone has ideas or suggestions please let me know in a PM or Review and I'll talk it over with my Beta.**

 **Concerning the aspect of Genin teams since it was brought up in a review, Sefia is not going to be in a team. When Naruto's class graduates, Yugao is going to basically retire from ANBU and take Sefia as an Apprentice, making the two of them a team in a way, from there Sefia and Yugao will do their own missions together but will also be sent as support and backup for other genin squads.**

 **One other thing, My beta and I chose to have Anko's age altered for the story so she can be in a relationship with Sefia later on, Anko was 17 years old while Sefia and Naruto were 5, so you can use that to help keep track ^_^**

 **Well I've rambled enough, I'll just let you all enjoy the reason you're here now, SO ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Konoha" = Normal Speech

 _'Konoha' = Thoughts_

 **"Konoha" =Bijū Speech**

 **"Konoha" =Jutsu/Techniques**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do own my OC.**

 **Chapter 4: School, Friends, and Girls?**

 **+Naruto's Apartment+ - [Sefia and Naruto's Age: 8]**

Today was finally the day, Sefia and Naruto were finally going to be starting the Academy. Both of them had woken up early due to their excitement about today, since they were both going to be starting their journey to becoming ninja of Konoha.

Sefia made sure that his outfit was nice and clean for today, he was also wearing a new pair of kote on his hands since they were custom made for him with Yugao having placed the order for several pairs of the new kote. Superficially, they looked the same as his old ones but these had an extra feature to them that he had mentioned he wanted to Yugao.

Naruto had gotten a new outfit for today thanks to Sefia and Yugao both adamantly suggesting he go with a new look. He wore a white T-shirt with a royal blue jacket and trousers and blue ninja sandals.

After they made sure they had everything needed for the day, including two bento boxes Yugao made for them, they left the apartment and headed for the academy.

 **\+ The Academy +**

Naruto and Sefia arrived at the academy to see many other kids hanging around outside waiting for class to start, the two friends looked at each other and nodded before they walked toward a small group of three boys to see if they could make some more friends before class.

As they reached the group, the three boys turned and watched Naruto and Sefia before the latter decided to speak. "Hello there, my name is Sefia Shuiro and this is Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto grinned and waved a bit at this.

The one on the right yawned a bit. "Troublesome. The name's Shikamaru. Nice to meet you."

Shikamaru wore a grey t-shirt with the symbol of the Nara clan on it, as well as black shorts and blue ninja sandals. His hair was roughly tied up into a pineapple-like style and he gave off a very lazy air, as if he just couldn't be bothered with anything.

"Kiba Inuzuka!" barked the rough-looking boy next to Shikamaru, who winced at the boy's volume, "And this is Akamaru, my Ninken! We're gonna be kick-ass ninja, right boy?"

"Arf!" Akamaru agreed.

Kiba had wild brown hair that didn't look like it had seen the attention of a comb in quite some time. Naruto, who disliked combing his hair, felt very well groomed indeed by comparison. The Inuzuka's cheeks bore the red fang tattoos of his Clan and wore a brown top, grey shorts and blue ninja sandals.

Akamaru was a small white puppy with dangling ears, who was lying atop Kiba's head like a hat. He wagged his tail at Naruto and Sefia in a friendly way.

"The name's Chōji Akimichi. Want a chip?" the rotund boy to Shikamaru's other side said, thrusting a bag of corn chips at Naruto and Sefia, who both declined politely, citing they had only had breakfast a few minutes earlier.

Chōji was large for his age, but he had a kind face. His light brown hair was brushed back and he wore a green jacket, dark blue shorts and light blue ninja sandals.

Sefia smiled at the boys and the pup. "It is nice to meet all of you and I hope we can all be good friends."

Everyone in the group smiled and nodded at that statement as they all talked about various things before class started, the group of five boys and one dog all got a few looks from around the schoolyard, specifically Naruto and Sefia.

Naruto was getting a few looks because of his bright sun-kissed blonde hair and his whisker marks he had on his cheeks, Sefia was getting a lot of stares due to his long silvery white hair that reached in between the centre of his back and his shoulders at this time, his gleaming golden eyes, and especially his outfit since no one really had seen anyone dress in a similar manner before.

After a short while, all the kids heard a bell ringing, which signalled that classes were to start, all the kids rushed into the school and headed for their classrooms.

As the students filled the room, Sefia and Naruto walked in alongside Shikamaru, Chōji, Kiba, and Akamaru, the group of friends decided to sit next to each other.

Looking around the classroom, Sefia could see a great variety of kids his own age in the room, mostly civilians, but with a fair number of Clan children as well. Sitting at the back and to the left was a boy who was mostly concealed by his clothes, a grey high-collared button-up shirt and a beige jacket with its hood up. Sunglasses and blue ninja sandals completed what could be seen of him.

Immediately behind Sefia and his group was a shy looking girl with short-cut blue hair and the distinctive pale white eyes of the Hyūga Clan, although her eyes had a slight lavender tint to them, making her look kinder than your average Hyūga. She wore blue combat trousers, a pale lavender top, a cream scarf and blue shinobi sandals.

Glaring at each other to Sefia's immediate right were two girls. One had short-cut blond hair and wore a light orange jumper with the Clan symbol of the Yamanaka Clan on both sleeves, red trousers and blue shinobi sandals. The other had unusual pink hair that fell to the nape of her neck and a red hair ribbon that held her bangs up. She also wore a dark blue jumper, green trousers and blue shinobi sandals.

Behind them, a black-haired boy gazed sightlessly at the wall. He wore a dark blue top with the distinctive fan symbol of the Uchiha Clan on the back, white shorts and blue ninja sandals. He gave off an air of cold indifference that gave Sefia chills up his spine.

"Settle down class, settle down." a man called as he entered the room. He had brown hair and had a kind face, albeit with a long horizontal scar across his nose. He wore the standard attire of a chunin-level Shinobi; blue trousers with a holster for kunai and shuriken strapped to one leg, a blue top with an odd spiral on the upper arms that Sefia thought looked very similar to Naruto's Clan symbol, a green shinobi flak jacket and a blue hitai-ate with the leaf symbol of Konohagakure engraved in the centre mounted onto his forehead.

"My name is Iruka Umino, and I'll be your Chunin-sensei for the next four years." he introduced himself with a friendly smile, "During that time, I will do my best to teach you the skills you need to become full shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, from Shurikenjutsu to Taijutsu to Ninjutsu, as well as giving you information that will aid you in your careers as Shinobi. Now, when I call your name, I'd like for you to stand up and give a brief introduction of yourself to the rest of the class."

"What should we say, Iruka-sensei?" a voice called from the mass of students.

"Your name and your dreams for the future would be a good start." Iruka replied with a small smile, "If you want to include any likes, dislikes and hobbies that is entirely up to you. First off…Shino Aburame."

The boy who wore entirely concealing clothes stood up. "My name is Shino Aburame. I like insect collecting and logic. I dislike illogical things and bug spray. My dream for the future is to stand out and be noticed."

All of that state flatly, in a dull monotone of a voice.

"I…see." Iruka said with a surprised blink, "Well, with an introduction so different to any Aburame before you, I'd say you've started down the right path. You can take your seat again and thank you for sharing. Moving on…"

A couple of students later, it was Chōji's turn. He stood up, a bit shy from having all of the room focusing on him but a bit of encouragement from Iruka got him speaking up.

"I'm…Chōji Akimichi." He said uncomfortably, "I'm gonna be the next head of the Akimichi Clan and I hope to make Otou-san and Okaa-san proud of me. I like all kinds of meat and I hate veggies and people who make fun of my Clan."

As he took his seat, Sefia fist-bumped him encouragingly.

After a while, the pinkette's name was called and she stood up.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." she said with a smile, "I like Sasuke-kun and I dislike Ino-buta! My dream is to marry Sasuke!"

A very common dream amongst the Kunoichi-aspirants. Almost every single one so far had stated something of that nature.

Conversely, the Hyūga girl, who flushed bright red when her name was called, had a far more sensible dream in mind.

"Ano…I'm…Hinata…Hyūga…." she said quietly, "I…like flower pressing…and hate bullies. M-My dream is to become…a-a strong Kunoichi and become the Head of my…Clan."

"She has the right idea." Sefia muttered to Naruto, who nodded in agreement.

"Kiba Inuzuka's the name, kicking ass is my game!" Kiba was a stark contrast to the shy Hinata and made everyone wince at the volume he used, "I like training with Akamaru here and I hate cats and sitting around doing useless paperwork! My dream is to train to be the strongest with Akamaru!"

"An indoor voice please, Kiba-kun…for the sake of all of your classmate's ears." Iruka admonished him dryly.

A lot of civilian kids introduced themselves, right up until Shikamaru's name was called. Unfortunately, he had fallen asleep at his desk, almost as soon as Chōji's introduction had ended.

Iruka sighed irritably and muttered under his breath before chucking a piece of chalk at the lazy boy, striking him on the head. The Nara boy woke up with a "Ow!"

"Shikamaru-kun, thank you for joining the rest of us." the Chunin said drolly, "Care to introduce yourself?"

"What a drag…" Shikamaru complained as he slouched to his feet, "You already know my name…I like taking naps and cloud watching. I hate anything that causes me to expend energy. I hope to live an average life, have an average family and die an average death with no troublesome women like Ino nagging me to death on the way."

"Shikamaru, you lazy little-!" the blond Yamanaka growled as the target of her wrath seated himself swiftly and dozed off again.

"An…interesting…introduction, I'm sure you will all agree." Iruka said pleasantly, "Next…"

A few minutes later, it was Sefia's turn.

He was nervous about this. The last time he was surrounded by people, they had been trying to kill him and Naruto. He calmed himself down by reminding himself that his Onee-san was likely lurking invisible in the classroom and that the kids wouldn't want to try and kill him anyway.

"I'm Sefia Shuiro. I like my friends and Onee-san and dislike cowards who would attack kids. My dream for the future is to master my Clan Jutsu and be a good friend to Naruto." he said calmly.

As he sat down, Sefia saw Iruka looking at Naruto with a mixture of several conflicting emotions. Anger, surprise, indecision and confusion being chief among them.

When it was Sasuke's turn, he slouched to his feet in a similar way to Shikamaru, but with the air of a superior speaking to those beneath him.

"Hn. I…am Sasuke Uchiha." he said in a cold voice, "I don't like much and I hate my brother. My dream is an ambition; to kill him and restore the Uchiha Clan. Anything that prevents me from doing that is added to my list of dislikes."

A silence filled the room as he sat down, only to be broken by the squealing cries of the majority of the girls in the class.

"Kyaaa! So cool!" was the general summary of what they said, but a great deal of them were unintelligible due to overlapping voices. It took Iruka nearly five minutes, and an odd jutsu that swelled his head up to ten-times its normal size, to restore order to the class.

Naruto was up next and he leapt to his feet with a wide grin when Iruka read his name. Sefia frowned when he detected a hint of reluctance in the Chunin's voice. He resolved to keep an eye on the teacher, just in case.

"Yo! My name's Naruto Uzumaki-dattebayo!" the blond boy declared, "I like my friends, Sefia's Onee-san and Ramen. I dislike the time it takes ramen to cook and drunkards. My dream is to be the Hokage-dattebayo!"

As Naruto sat down, several disbelieving whispers came from the other students, which Iruka immediately silenced by stoically moving to the next name on the list.

When the blond Yamanaka's name was finally called, she huffed as she stood up.

"Finally! Well, you do save the best until last!" she said with a confident smirk, "My name is Ino Yamanaka. I like flowers and Sasuke-kun. I dislike Forehead-Girl over there. My dream is to be a strong Kunoichi and Sasuke-kun's wife!"

Most of the boys in class rolled their eyes a bit at the fangirl's introductions. Most of the class was rather curious about Sefia since none of them had heard of the Shuiro Clan before, so many were a bit confused about him mentioning his Clan Jutsu.

Iruka then got the class under control as he started the lessons for the day, beginning with history lessons, of which only a handful of the students seemed to actively take an interest in, the main two being Sakura Haruno and Sefia Shuiro.

History seemed to go by rather quickly, at least for some of the students. After History, Iruka led the class outside for shuriken and kunai practice.

Iruka had everything set up prior to the class coming outside as he explained how the practice would work. "Alright everyone, now for today you'll take turns throwing five kunai and five shuriken at the training dummies. Hits to any vital areas is two points and non-vital areas are one point, we will determine where you all stand in regards to your individual skills during today. This will help me to understand who needs help in what areas the most. We will be going in alphabetical order, now let's begin."

The students began taking their turns, Shino scored sixteen points, with four of his five shuriken missing vital areas. Chōji scored around fourteen points after missing a couple of shots. Sakura scored around fifteen points. Hinata scored eighteen points. Kiba scored around fifteen points. Shikamaru scored twelve points, only doing the bare minimum he felt necessary. Sefia scored nineteen points. Sasuke scored eighteen points, a bit upset that someone had done better than he had. Naruto scored seventeen points. Ino scored fifteen points.

Iruka kept his eyes on the students as they took their turns and was rather impressed with the clan heirs, even Naruto managed to surprise Iruka since he didn't know about Yugao training both Sefia and Naruto over the past three years.

After finishing with the scores, Iruka let the class go for lunch. A lot of the civilian kids each pulled out a bento that their parents made for them.

Naruto, Sefia, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chōji went to eat lunch as a group. They all pulled out their own bento that they brought with them and started to eat while they talked with each other about school so far.

As the bell rang for lunch to end, Iruka came back outside and gathered up the class.

"Alright everyone, now we will be doing some Jutsu practice. During your time in the academy we will be teaching you three basic Jutsu; the Bunshin no Jutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu, and Henge no Jutsu. Now, before we start discussing the theory and application of Jutsu and Chakra, does anyone here actually know any Jutsu?"

Sefia and Sasuke both raised their hands at the question.

Iruka nodded, though he was a bit surprised that two of his students knew any Jutsu yet. "Alright then, can you both show the class?" They both nodded. "Alright then, Sasuke why don't you go first?"

Sasuke grunted a bit as he walked forward and looked at a training dummy before focusing and quickly going through handsigns before ending on the tiger symbol as he inhaled before calling out. **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**

A ball of fire about Sasuke's own size flew from his mouth and slammed into the training dummy, burning it to a crisp. Most of the other students were rather impressed by this, and Sasuke's fangirls were all cheering loudly.

Iruka was quite astonished that Sasuke could perform such a jutsu at his age. After quickly making note of Sasuke's jutsu, Iruka then looked to Sefia. "Alright then, excellent job Sasuke. Now Sefia, what is your jutsu?"

Sefia looked just a little bit nervous about showing off his clan's ability. Naruto, seeing his friend acting so worried and nervous, put his hand firmly on Sefia's shoulder, causing the silver haired boy to look toward him only to give him a reassuring grin. "Go on Sefia-san; show them what you're made of-Dattebayo!"

Sefia looked at Naruto and smiled while nodding his head. "Yeah. Thanks Naruto-san, I needed that."

Sefia walked forward and stared down another training dummy. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and focus as he closed his eyes and focused on his chakra. After a moment, he opened his eyes again, shocking the entire class when they saw his gold eyes were now gleaming silver. Their shock only got worse as they all saw what looked like angel wings appear on Sefia's back.

Sefia eyed the dummy as he fanned his wings out, the white feathers quickly turning a silvery grey. He flapped his wings once, the light giving a shine to the now steel chakra wings. When he brought his wings back to full span, a small swarm of the steel feathers had broken off and floated in the air around him for only a moment before the small blades all flew at the dummy so fast Iruka could hardly track them.

The class watched in awe as the feathers had launched and within less than a moment, the training dummy not only had many of the steel feathers embedded deep into the wood it was made of, but its arms and the post holding it up were all sliced clean off, making the dummy fall to the ground.

As the wings changed back to normal feathers and folded up against Sefia's back, he turned to see everyone in the class but Naruto, just staring at him with their jaws practically on the ground, making Sefia blush a little from all the attention.

Iruka was stunned beyond belief, he had no idea Sefia was so strong and he didn't even look tired at all. As he was about to comment, the entire class heard a loud squeal followed by the sight of a pink and brown blur slamming into Sefia, tackling him to the ground.

As the dust settled, the class saw another girl, maybe only a year older than themselves straddling Sefia on the ground as she stared at him with excitement in her eyes. She wore a light pink foreign-style top and dark green pants. Her hair was brown and it was done up in two buns on top of her head. She just stared at Sefia with stars in her eyes and began barraging him with questions. "OH MY KAMI! How did you do that?! What kind of jutsu was that?! Are those wings real? How do they work? How strong are the feathers? Can you teach me to do that too?!"

Sefia stared up at the girl who was on top of him with a mixture of confusion and surprise as he listened to the questions. He then gave a smile after his head caught up with everything.

"Well, it's part of my Clan's Kekkei Genkai so it isn't really a Jutsu that anyone can learn." he replied bashfully, "The wings are made of my chakra, but once they are fully shaped, they become real wings for me, and since they are made of my chakra I can control them at will. The feathers are quite strong if I change them to steel, allowing them easily able to pierce stone, but I'm not sure how much. And sorry, I can't really teach you to do it since its kind of a thing only my clan could do."

The girl listened closely and seemed a bit sad that she couldn't learn to do the same thing. Noticing this, Sefia spoke up again kindly, "But my Onee-chan is going to start training me in using my bloodline to create various weapons with my chakra after today, so maybe if you would like, we can be friends and you can come to our training sessions sometimes and spar with me."

Sefia smiled at the girl who got another sparkle in her eyes when he mentioned he could make weapons with his chakra using his bloodline. She nodded vigorously at the offer to train with him as she stood up and helped Sefia to his feet. "My name is Sefia Shuiro, by the way."

The girl smiled at Sefia. "Tenten Higurashi, nice to meet you Sefia-kun."

Iruka clapped his hands to get everyone's attention as Tenten left after sneaking a quick kiss to Sefia's cheek, leaving the silver haired boy with a light blush on his cheeks. "Alright everyone, now we will move on to Taijutsu, since it's the first day we are going to have you all spar with each other in matches, you will be chosen at random in pairs of two. Only Taijutsu is allowed, to win you only have to make your opponent give up, lose consciousness or knock them out of the sparring ring."

After Iruka finished explaining the rules, he started calling out pairs for their matches.

The matches were indeed random; the only one that seemed to get any huge attention was the match between Sasuke Uchiha and Shino Aburame. It wasn't until Chōji Akimichi and Naruto Uzumaki went up to have their match.

As they got into place, they both bowed to each other as a sign of respect before they both fell into their stances. Iruka made sure they were both ready before beginning the match.

Naruto was the first to move; he rushed up toward Chōji and watched carefully. Yugao had drilled it into Naruto's head that he needs to observe his opponents carefully and move accordingly to take advantage of the fight. As he approached Chōji, the larger boy moved rather quickly for his size and thrust his right arm out in a solid punch, aiming right for Naruto's chest.

The Uzumaki saw the attack and spun to the side to avoid it before he jumped off the ground while spinning, sending a kick to Chōji's back, connecting with his opponent, The Akimichi Heir was thrown forward a little from the hit but quickly turned around and grabbed Naruto's leg, throwing him over his shoulder and into the ground. Naruto hit the dirt rather hard but flipped up onto his feet and stood back up. "Not bad Chōji, but I'm not done yet dattebayo~!" Naruto grinned at his opponent who smiled back.

"Well then, let's see what you got Naruto-san."

The fight went on for close to 10 minutes, Naruto and Chōji trading each other blow for blow, and everyone was rather enraptured by the spar. Both combatants were getting tired, and they both knew it. Naruto decided to end the fight, thought about a move he had seen Sefia practice once, and chose to see if he could try it.

Naruto got into a running stance and took off, sprinting as fast as he could at Chōji who got ready to defend, until Naruto did something strange. Naruto dropped mid sprint and slid across the dirt toward Chōji. Chōji moved back a bit and reached to grab Naruto's extended leg mid slide but didn't expect the next move. The blond boy slammed his palms into the dirt and rolled a bit before spinning and sweeping his legs, tripping Chōji and forcing him to fall.

Naruto was straining himself and knew he couldn't finish the move, so he improvised and spun again and slammed his feet into Chōji's stomach, pushing him out of the ring and finishing the spar.

When the match finished, everyone was surprised by what Naruto had done and most of the class couldn't help but clap at the wonderful spar. Naruto got up after Iruka declared him the winner and he walked over to Chōji and offered him a hand, which the other boy took, allowing Naruto to help him to his feet. The two left the ring and stood by Sefia, Shikamaru and Kiba as the matches continued.

The final match was one that plenty of the class, Iruka especially had been waiting to see. Sefia and Kiba were now in the ring standing in position. Most of the class wondered what the silver-haired boy was capable of.

Kiba got into his family's Taijutsu stance, but almost faltered as he saw Sefia's stance. No one recognized it, and quite a few students thought he was making it up on the spot. Sefia was standing with his body facing away from Kiba, his front off to the side as he had his feet spaced out; the front foot was facing slightly away from Kiba while the other was facing the opposite way. Sefia's arms were up in front of him, his right arm was held out toward Kiba, in a flat position but pointing at him, like he was about to stab forward with his hand, his ring finger and pinkie were curled into his palm and his middle and index finger, and his thumb were extended out, his fingers only curled slightly in, his left hand was in front of his chest, curled almost all the way into a fist.

Everyone stared at him for a moment before Iruka made sure they were ready and started the match. Kiba being rather loud as he was decided to voice his thoughts before rushing. "The heck kind of stance is that Sefia?! Are you going to take this seriously or not?!"

Sefia watched Kiba carefully as he held his stance and spoke. "Sorry Kiba-san, but I am serious. This is the beginning stance of my Clan's Taijutsu style, the **'Tekken Ryū'.** "

Kiba growled a little and rushed Sefia, closing the distance quickly and lashing out with his hands, swiping at Sefia's chest with a claw strike.

Sefia saw the attack coming and in a blur of motion, he quickly grabbed Kiba's wrist, twisted it while spinning around Kiba and slamming the back of his other hand into the back of Kiba's head, sending him to the ground face first. Sefia moved back a bit and took his stance again while Kiba got up and turned to Sefia and growled some more.

Sefia smiled a bit. "Sorry Kiba-san, but I'm not planning on losing."

The Inuzuka Heir charged again, but this time he spun and tried to kick Sefia, who quickly caught the kick and dropped, spinning while going down as he swept Kiba's other leg out from under him making him fall on his back. Sefia let go of Kiba's leg and quickly spun on his hands on the ground, before lifting himself up into a handstand and rolling with that before slamming his heel right down on Kiba's chest, knocking all the air out of the other boy as he coughed. Sefia rolled back and flipped onto his feet as he took his stance.

Kiba got up slowly as he panted. "Man, Sefia. Your style is rather brutal, but it doesn't seem like the name fits it..." Kiba coughed again and tried to get his air back as Sefia smiled.

"True, but it was given another name by the enemies my clan faced. Due to our movements, they ended up naming our style the **'Tetsu no Mai'.** "

Everyone had their jaws dropped, Sefia has moving in ways that didn't seem possible considering the clothes he was wearing, but his clan's style was unknown to them, but they could all tell it was very unique, but it also seemed like it was missing something.

Sefia spoke again as he was dodging and trading blows with Kiba. "To be honest Kiba-san, I can't fully use the **'Tetsu no Mai'**. Because of my clan's bloodline, it is meant to be used with steel gauntlets and greaves to make the style more effective and deadly."

Everyone tensed from that. The Shuiro clan's Taijutsu style now sounded more like something to destroy and kill opponents rather than injure them.

Kiba had stumbled a bit from that info and Sefia took this chance. He moved right up to Kiba and rolled on the ground before jumping off the ground with his hands, his legs aimed right at Kiba's head. Sefia landed as planned and was kneeling on Kiba's shoulders with his head between his thighs, shocking Kiba but that shock turned into pain as Sefia quickly jerked and rolled back, Flipping himself and Kiba through the air before the Last Shuiro slammed Kiba's back into the ground, hard.

Kiba was in a daze after that while Sefia rolled off him and stood up. When Kiba didn't move to get up, Iruka called the match as Sefia's win. Sefia walked over to Kiba and helped him up. "Man Sefia, promise not to ever fight me with that when you can fully use it. That hurt a lot. I can only imagine what you'll do when you can add the armour to it!"

Sefia smiled and nodded, "Sure Kiba-san" The two walked off to the infirmary so Kiba could get himself checked for injuries.

After that, everyone went inside as Iruka explained what he was planning for the class for the next four years. After that, class was over for the day as everyone went home.

Sefia was overjoyed with his first day, Naruto and he had both made new friends. Moreover, they had made an impression on everyone, Sefia's thoughts also turned toward Tenten but only for a moment after he felt himself blush, unfortunately for him, Yugao had been watching the boys all day, and now had more teasing material for Sefia.


	5. Chapter 5: Training, Feelings, Problems

**Wings of the Leaf**

 **Hey everyone, Long time no see. Sorry, to all my readers and followers for not updating in the past couple months. I've been super busy with work and that's been screwing with my brain when I tried to type for this story, severe writers block and all. Anyway, The Fifth chapter is here and I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Another thing is that If you guys have ideas for the story, don't be afraid to leave me a review or send me a PM, I do read them when I get them and I always look forward to any helpful input from my readers and their suggestions.**

 **My beta and I have been talking and looking at my reviews we have decided on a turn out for Sefia's Harem, Tenten and Anko are guaranteed to be in it, Yugao is very likely but we are gonna let the story develop as it goes, but those three may be the only ones in the Harem.**

 **Anyway I've rambled enough, Time for what you all came here for in the first place. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Hope you all Enjoy it.**

"Konoha" = Normal Speech

 _'Konoha'_ = Thoughts

 **"Konoha"** =Bijū Speech

 **"Konoha"** =Jutsu/Techniques

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do own my OC.**

 **Chapter 5: Training, Feelings, and Problems?**

 **+Training Ground 13+**

It had been about six months since Sefia and Naruto had started attending the academy and both of them were making great progress in their training, but they were also making more friends in their class.

Over the past months, Sefia and Naruto had made friends with several more or the kids in their class, one of them being the rather quiet Shino Aburame. While neither of the boys understood Shino that well, but because they didn't judge him purely based on his clans traditions and the fact they make their own bodies into hives for their insects, they became good friends rather quickly.

Another person they befriended was the young Hyūga heiress, Hinata Hyūga. The pale, lavender-eyed girl was rather timid and shy, but Sefia noticed she always blushed when she looked at Naruto, a fact he promptly shared with Yugao who planned to talk to Anko to see if they might be able to do anything with that information.

At the current moment, Yugao was training Sefia and Naruto again, continuing with their intended training plans. Tenten had begun to join the trio in their training sessions as well, since Yugao felt it would help both of the boys, Sefia especially, to spar with someone about their own age and because Tenten's family owned a weapons shop she was already training with swords, which helped Sefia greatly in using his bloodline.

Yugao watched Sefia and Tenten having another spar, Tenten wielding a ninjatō while Sefia had a Tantō he made with his chakra. Yugao was trying to get Sefia comfortable with smaller weapons before working with larger ones, and he was getting very close to advancing to creating a ninjatō himself as well. While Yugao watched the two kids spar, she got lost in her thoughts about what happened at a council meeting three months ago.

 **+Flashback: three months ago+**

 **+Council Meeting Room+**

Yugao had just arrived in the Council Meeting Room, She and Sefia had been informed by the Hokage two months ago that if Sefia was alright with it, Yugao could take the Shuiro Clan seat on the Shinobi Council until he was old enough to take over it himself on the condition any decisions made as Clan Head on or off the Council were to be discussed with both the Hokage and Sefia. Sefia had agreed so this had been a normal routine for Yugao to attend.

She bowed to the other Clan heads and to the Civilian Council members, all of whom in the room had been informed of the Shuiro clan seats current circumstances regarding the Council.

When the Hokage arrived the meeting got started as Yugao made sure to take note of anything important to bring up with the Hokage and Sefia later, topic after topic flying by as the time went.

After the final topic was settled, the Hokage sighed a bit. "Alright, now is there any additional business that anyone would like to discuss before we end this meeting?"

The room was quiet before someone raised their hand and spoke, the individual being Shimura Danzō, one of the three Council Elders. "I have some things to discuss Hiruzen."

The Hokage sighed a bit. "No Danzō, for the hundredth time, I am not letting you turn Naruto into an emotionless weapon."

Danzō didn't react to the statement, but since his first concern was already shot down, he went to his next plan.

"Well I was going to bring it up, but I'll just move onto my other issue today" Hiruzen seemed a bit confused about this, he had a suspicion about what his old teammate was planning, but somehow he had a feeling today would be interesting.

Danzō looked around the room a moment before eyeing the Hokage. "The young Shuiro should be encouraged to repopulate his clan as rapidly as possible for the greater good of the Hidden Leaf Village. As he is so young, appropriate caregivers should be assigned to assist him and those he chooses as wives."

The Council all seemed torn about the idea; the Civilian Council obviously seemed completely on board with the idea, while the Shinobi Council seemed less inclined.

By the time Danzō had finished speaking however, before the Hokage could even respond the room was filled with the echo of the sound of a sword being quickly drawn and subsequently hitting something made of wood.

The entire Council, the Hokage included all froze as they saw Yugao perched on the bottom of her katana's handle, said weapon being embedded to the hilt into the table right in front of Danzō who had tensed from not only the speed of the actions, but because the swords tip was just a couple of inches from his family jewels. The entire room had grown cold and heavy from the Killing Intent that Yugao was putting out as she glared at the Warhawk.

"No one is going to touch Sefia. He will restore his Clan when he is damn well ready to do so and he is going to do it with the women he chooses and no one else...is that clear Shimura-san?" Yugao had a rather eerily sweet smile on her face as she pushed downward on her Katana, making the tip push gently against Danzō's groin region.

After Danzō slowly nodded at the swordswoman, Yugao got off her sword, pulled it out of the table and sheathed it, sedately returning to the Shuiro Clan seat. "My apologies Hokage-sama. I felt it necessary to let everyone here know that no one is going to touch my little Sefia without my approval."

Hiruzen nodded to Yugao. "That is alright Yugao, I think you made your point quite clear, wouldn't you agree, ladies and gentlemen?"

The Shinobi Council and the Hokage all had to hide their laughter at the scared expressions on the Civilian Councils faces.

"Well if no one else has anything to discuss, this meeting is adjourned." The Hokage said, needing to get to the security of his office before he broke a rib suppressing his laughter.

 **+End Flashback+**

Yugao looked up as she saw Sefia being pinned by Tenten again. "I give up."

Tenten smiled a bit as she helped Sefia up and put her ninjatō away while Sefia's Tantō vanished from his hand. "You are getting much better Sefia-kun; it was actually a lot more difficult to beat you that time."

Sefia smiled from the praise Tenten was giving him. "Yeah, but I still couldn't even get close to beating you. But I will beat you someday Ten-chan."

Tenten blushed a bit from the nickname Sefia had given her about two months ago, she didn't know why but she liked being called by that name when it involved Sefia.

Sefia walked over to Naruto who was currently trying and failing at doing the Bunshin jutsu. Sefia arriving nearby just as he made another failed clone. "ARGH! Why can't I get this stupid jutsu?!"

Sefia shook his head and walked over to Naruto. "Naruto-san, just calm down. I'm sure you can get it we just need to figure out the problem first."

The two boys heard a very soft voice at that moment. "A...ano."

They both turned to see Hinata walking into the field, her cheeks dusted red from a blush. "I...I think t...that the reason N...Naruto-kun can't do the Bunshin is b...because he is using too m...much chakra" The young Hyūga girl explained to the two boys, though her stutter was adorable.

Sefia thought about that for a moment as Yugao and Tenten walked over. "Naruto-kun, you get that jutsu down yet?" Yugao then noticed Sefia thinking and Hinata nearby the two boys.

Sefia thought about what Hinata said and then it hit him. "Naruto-san, try it again. Use the same amount of chakra you have been, but try to make as many clones as possible with that much chakra." Naruto just stared at Sefia and shrugged not really thinking that would make a difference.

Naruto tried again this time going with Sefia's suggestion. **"Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Naruto performed the technique and soon the entire clearing was filled with clone images of Naruto who stared in awe at what he did, while Sefia smiled and looked to Hinata. "Thank you Hinata-chan, you really helped us out with that. Naruto has been trying to get that jutsu for a month now."

Hinata blushed even more at the thanks. "I d…didn't really d...do anything that g...great."

"Thanks Hinata!" Naruto beamed, "You rock!"

He hugged her, prompting the poor girl to faint in shock.

"Eh?!" Naruto yelped, "Yugao-nee, Hinata's fainted!"

Yugao had to grin to herself as she calmly scooped the unconscious Hyūga Heiress out of Naruto's arms and laid her on the ground. Once she confirmed that the girl was just unconscious, she turned to Naruto.

"She's fine, Naruto-kun. Just…very delicate." Yugao told him, "I wouldn't imagine she's been touched by many men outside her clan, so suddenly being swung around like that was a bit too much for her. Be more careful around her and it'll be fine. OK?"

As Naruto began to nod, Yugao had to admire how fast she made that up. Hinata had a crush the size of the Hokage Monument on Naruto and the boy was just too dim to see it. There again, males matured much slower compared to females…especially emotionally. He was probably at the stage where girls were a confusing species that were to be tolerated and not understood.

'Well, given that his class is full of fangirls, that isn't a bad outlook for the most part.' she thought darkly. A true kunoichi, Yugao despised fangirls as a disgrace to her profession. Thanks to them, some people took kunoichi as a joke or as glorified call girls. How Inoichi put up with his daughter being a fangirl she didn't know.

"Well, now that you have mastered using the Bunshin to some extent, you should work on your chakra control so you don't have to make a roomful of clones to make any." Yugao said with a sigh as she remembered his efforts with the Leaf Sticking Exercise. He could do it…for about ten seconds. Then the leaf shredded to itty-bitty pieces.

"Hai…" Naruto sighed. He wasn't the sharpest kunai in the holster, but he knew when he was failing abysmally at something. He wasn't one to give up however.

"Sefia-kun, give Naruto-kun a hand now you've finished with your spar." Yugao continued, "Tenten, can you keep watch on Hinata here?"

"Hai." the bun-haired girl nodded.

 **+Secret Base, Unknown Location+**

Danzō Shimura scowled as he stumped along the corridors of Root's hidden base. The memory of that upstart ANBU swordswoman threatening him made him want to spit in fury.

The fact that she also stopped him from getting the Clan Restoration Act activated on the last Shuiro was a big part of this. The thought of Root agents with the ability to make their weapons as and when they pleased almost made him drool with desire.

The rest, however, was sheer disbelief that Yugao Uzuki had actually dared to draw her blade on him. He was a student of the Nidaime Hokage himself, a Shinobi who had delved in the shadows for so long he was feared as the Shinobi of Darkness. Yet one insolent strumpet dared to stand against him, when he had cowed so many others at the mere utterance of his name?

The indignity.

The humiliation.

Well, there was more than one way to bell a cat, in more than one sense. ANBU Operative Neko would find herself out of Konoha on constant assignment if he had any say in the matter, which he did…unbeknownst to Hiruzen.

 _'Let's see how the cat can defend her kitten when she isn't in the same nest._ _'_ he thought smugly.

 **+Timeskip-Two and a half months Later+**

 **+Dango shop+**

Yugao had called her close friend Anko Mitarashi to her favourite restaurant to discuss something very important with her. She had been on two extended missions back to back and just got home from her second one.

Yugao was getting a bit confused, but figured there might be someone responsible for this. Due to her absence, she hasn't been able to see Sefia or Naruto and help train them. The boys, Sefia especially, have been missing Yugao; Sefia was really worried since he didn't know why this was happening all of a sudden.

As Yugao and Anko ate, Yugao finally cleared her throat. "Anko-chan I know this is a rather odd request I'm going to make but I need someone I can trust to do this."

Anko swallowed down some more Dango and stared at Yugao, noting the serious expression on her face. "Alright then, shoot."

Yugao sighed. "I need you to look after Sefia and take care of him for me, I'm not sure why but I've been on two back to back extended missions and I'm shortly going on a third."

Anko nearly did a spit take with her sake as she stared wide-eyed at her friend. "Three that fast, that sounds like S-class bullshit if I've ever heard it."

Yugao nodded. "I know, but there is nothing I can do at the moment, I can give you some scroll outlining Sefia and Naruto's training I had planned to help out, I'm just worried someone might be trying to keep me away from Sefia."

Anko sighed a bit. "You know I'm not the best with brats Yugao-chan. But that said the silver boy you got is a bit different from most brats I've met."

Yugao smiled in her head. _'If only you knew Anko-chan, Sefia may have two women he already likes a lot and you are one of them'_ Yugao nodded. "Can I trust you to take care of him for me Anko-chan?"

Anko thought about it and then nodded. "Sure, I'm kinda interested in the kid anyway since I saw him last with those wings on his back, which I've been meaning to ask, were those real?"

Yugao smiled a bit. "Actually they were made of his chakra but they are entirely real when they are fully formed."

Anko grinned a bit at this as she thought about touching the wings when she got a chance. "Alright then Yugao-chan, just get me those scrolls and I'll look after the brats for you."

Yugao nodded and smiled. "Thank you Anko-chan." Yugao paid for their food and quickly left to get the scrolls. _'I have a feeling I know exactly who is behind this, but I need to find a way to bring this up with the Hokage.'_


	6. Chapter 6: Wings Snatched

**Wings of the Leaf**

 **Hey guys back again for more I see, the plot is thickening and plans are moving. I want to thank you all for your continued support and loyalty to reading my story. I'm still trying to improve my writing ability and I hope that I get a lot more readers, I know it sounds selfish but I can't help but get this warm feeling in my heart when I get a new favourite or follower, and it especially makes me happy when I get a positive review and feedback on my writing, so to all of you who have been with me since the beginning and to all new and future readers. Thank you very much for your continued support.**

 **Once again I also wish to ask that if anyone has any ideas for the story, or suggestions, don't feel hesitant or reluctant, go ahead and drop me a review or a Private Message and let me know, I do read them all and I'm not gonna get pissed at someone giving me an idea, but no flames please this is my first solo Fic and I'm really trying my best, and getting advice from several of my favourite authors including my beta.**

 **I hope you all enjoy so without further rambling from me. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

"Konoha" = Normal Speech

 _'Konoha'_ = Thoughts

 **"Konoha"** =Bijū Speech

 **"Konoha"** =Jutsu/Techniques

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do own my OC.**

 **Chapter 6: Wings Snatched and Secrets Revealed.**

 **+Streets of Konoha+**

It has been two months since Yugao had asked Anko to take over watching Naruto and Sefia and training them while she is being sent on constant missions. Sefia was sad that he didn't get to see Yugao that often if at all anymore, but he was also happy because he got to spend time with Anko.

He didn't know why, but just looking at Anko made him feel weird, it was the same when he was around Tenten as well; he liked the feeling but had no clue what it meant. Anko was a great teacher to him and Naruto, but she was really rough about it. He knew she was doing what would help the two boys out later in life, so he didn't mind it at all.

Sefia was currently walking with Naruto through the streets; they had just finished eating at Ichiraku Ramen after some more training and were heading home to rest for the day. The Last Shuiro was thinking over everything that had been happening of the past few months and all the training and learning they were doing, he couldn't wait for graduation at the academy, but Yugao had literally pounded patience into him so he could wait.

As the two boys walked, they passed through a busy section of the village, Sefia made sure he kept Naruto in his sight just in case one of the villagers felt like trying to hurt his best friend again.

While passing through a crowded part of the street, Sefia tensed when he felt something grab his ankles. On pure reflex, his chakra wings formed completely on his back, but then he felt himself be pulled into the earth, followed by one of the most painful feelings he ever had…

…when the force of his body being yanked into the ground forced his wings to be ripped right out of his back, making the chakra disperse and ripping open two palm sized wounds in his back, his scream of pain muffled by the earth around him, the pain and blood loss he was feeling making him lose consciousness.

 **+Naruto's Apartment+**

Naruto arrived at his apartment and smiled, he couldn't wait to relax after having class earlier and then more training with Anko. Naruto was curious why Yugao wasn't still teaching him and Sefia but he didn't mind the 'Crazy Snake Lady' as Naruto had called her the first day she started training them.

As he went to open the door, Naruto turned to look at Sefia only to find his best friend and roommate wasn't behind him, in fact he didn't see Sefia anywhere nearby.

"That's odd, Sefia's usually right behind me when we get home." Naruto looked out to the street and looked in both directions but he couldn't see any sign of his friend.

Naruto knew something was up, this wasn't normal. In a panic of worry for Sefia, Naruto rushed to find Anko, knowing she would be at her favourite dango shop. Anko had taken the boys there after the first training session she had with them. Naruto liked the dango, but he still felt that Ramen was better; Sefia on the other hand seemed to love the sweet dumplings that Anko had an addiction to. So with that in mind, Naruto ran through the streets as fast as he could to find Anko.

 **+Secret Base, Unknown Location+**

Sefia started to wake up, his back still hurt badly from his wings being ripped out. He opened his eyes and sat up. He was on a hard stone floor in a very dark room. Sefia squinted and waited for his eyes to adjust, then looked around.

Sefia noticed he was in what looked kind of like a small prison cell, he did his best to remain calm and survey his situation, inside though he was scared, really scared.

He sat on the floor in the cell and took a deep breath as he tried to think. _'Okay, now I have no idea what happened, where I am, or why. I guess I could try to make a weapon and get out of here'_ Sefia tried to mould his Chakra to make a ninjatō, but then a bit of panic set in when he couldn't.

 _'Oh no, why can't I bring out my chakra!?'_

Sefia looked around a bit and sighed, the wounds on his back were still bleeding a little, but that was starting to slow down, at this point, he figured staying quiet and waiting was his best option.

 **+Dango Shop+**

Naruto had made it to the Dango Shop and panted a bit, running all that way was a bit tiring when he had to weave around the villagers. He rushed inside quickly and looked around for Anko.

Spotting her, he ran over to the table she was at with another woman, this one had long black hair and red eyes as well.

"Anko-sensei! I need help, it's really bad!"

Anko was a bit shocked when she noticed Naruto rush into the shop and over to her, but was a bit surprised Sefia wasn't with him. When the blonde kid started shouting, she felt herself tense a bit until her friend spoke.

"Anko, who is this boy? And why did he call you Sensei?"

Anko chuckled. "Sorry Nai-chan, I forgot to tell you, this is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm currently training him and his friend Sefia Shuiro in Yugao-chan's place while she is on her missions, Gaki, meet my friend."

Anko motioned to the woman sitting with her as she bowed her head to Naruto.

"Kurenai Yūhi, it's nice to meet you Naruto-san."

Naruto listened and bowed to Kurenai, still panting a bit for air. "N...Nice to meet you too Kurenai-san, but I need help. Sefia and I just finished eating at Ichiraku's and when I got home, he was gone. I don't know where Sefia is!"

Anko tensed immediately when she heard that, she had grown quite attached to the silver snow haired boy. If he was missing this was bad.

Anko stood up quickly, not even touching the last of her dango. "Nai-chan, I'm sorry I have to go."

Kurenai nodded, understanding the situation as she watched Anko and Naruto run out of the shop after she told him they were going to the Hokage, Kurenai was a bit curious as well.

 _'I've heard of the Shuiro boy, he has long snowy silver hair, I don't think someone like that is hard to spot around here, something bad must have happened.'_

 **+Hokage's Office, Hokage Tower+**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was just finishing some more paperwork as he sighed; the dreaded thing never seemed to end for him. _'I actually wish something would happen right now so I could get away from this menace.'_

Some omnipotent force must have been listening, because moments after he finished that thought his office door slammed open and in rushed Anko Mitarashi and Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, Anko, what is the matter?" Anko was panting a bit herself along with Naruto, they were both worried about Sefia and that wasn't helping their lungs while they ran, Anko knew she could have just Shunshin'd them to the office but in her panic she forgot about it.

Anko looked at the Hokage, she wasn't worried about formality, procedure or anything, and she was worried about Sefia. She hadn't even asked the receptionist if the Hokage was available for a meeting, she ran right by without any care with Naruto in tow. "Old man, Sefia is missing!"

Hiruzen stiffened and dropped his pen instantly as Anko shouted at him, Sefia was missing. This was bad, he immediately wrote down a message and snapped his fingers, an ANBU with a dog mask appeared beside him. Said ANBU had silver gravity defying hair.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Hiruzen rolled up the message scroll and handed it to the masked man.

"Have this delivered to Neko as soon as possible and as quick as you can, it's very urgent!" The ANBU nodded to the Hokage and vanished in a swirl of leaves as Hiruzen turned to Anko. "Now tell me what happened."

Anko had Naruto explain exactly what he told her to the Hokage, the village leader's thoughts running rapidly as he processed the info.

 _'With his hair, it shouldn't be hard to spot him at all. Something in wrong with this situation, maybe it might help shed some light about why Neko has been getting sent on so many missions without much rest at all.'_ He looked at the young boy and woman in his office and sighed, he knew why Anko was there. Yugao had told him she had asked Anko to take over training and looking after the boys while she was on missions. "Anko, do you have any possible idea how to find Sefia-kun?"

Anko had finally caught her breath when she heard the Hokage's question as she finally calmed a bit and thought about it, then she remembered. Yugao had told her she put a tracking seal on Sefia just in case of an emergency, and she was pretty damn sure this was an emergency.

"Yeah, Yugao-chan told me a way to find him."

The Hokage nodded and stood up. "Good, look into it while I assemble the ANBU and send them out to search for him."

Anko nodded and pulled the sleeve of her coat down a bit to reveal a seal drawn on her wrist; she pumped chakra into it as she felt the seal pulling her. "I got it!"

The Hokage nodded as he had gathered four of his ANBU, one had a Weasel mask, one had a Crocodile mask, one had a Bird mask, and the last one was the ANBU with the Dog mask, said ANBU had sent the message he was given via a summons.

"Alright then Anko, lead the way, Naruto-kun, I would like you to return home."

Hiruzen saw that Naruto was about to protest and quickly held up his hand to silence him. "Do not worry Naruto-kun, we will find Sefia and make sure he gets home safe."

Naruto sighed and nodded, he knew Sefia would be upset if he put himself in danger just to find him, especially if it turned out to be anything dangerous, so Naruto gave Hiruzen a small hug and then ran home while Anko, Hiruzen, and the ANBU headed out to find Sefia.

 **+Campsite near the border of the Land of Wind and the Land of Fire+**

Yugao sighed, as she was getting ready to rest for the evening. She had finished her latest mission a while ago and her body ached from the stress and exhaustion. She was tired and this had been her fifth mission in a row that took her a month or longer. She was fine since she knew Anko was taking care of Sefia, but all day she couldn't shake this feeling she had, as if something bad was going to happen.

As she had just finished eating some rabbit she had hunted and cooked when she heard the sound of a summon poofing into existence, she turned her head and saw a small dog summon that she immediately recognized, it belonged to ANBU Inu, the dogs name was Pakkun.

Pakkun dropped a scroll he had in his mouth in front of Yugao, who seemed a bit worried about the parchment. She grabbed the scroll and opened it up, the result was near instantaneous.

Pakkun felt a horrible chill run down his spine as the area was flooded with KI. Although Yugao's face was covered by her ANBU mask, the dog summon could tell the woman was beyond pissed. Hell, pissed would be putting it lightly. Yugao's only thoughts were _'Someone is going to freaking die tonight!'_

Yugao burned the scroll and quickly packed up her camp, rest could wait. She thanked Pakkun for delivering the message then she took off for Konoha as though she were possessed by the wind itself. _'Please be safe Sefia, I lost your mother I can't lose you too!'_

 **+Secret Base, Unknown Location+**

Sefia had been sitting in the cell thinking for a while; no one had come by so he figured that was good. He had recently just remembered he still had a weapon available to him, one that nobody but he and Yugao knew about. As he was thinking about that option, he heard a door open.

He looked outside of his cell and saw what he recognized as two ANBU, but they were odd to him since their masks were blank expect for the word 'Ne' written on them at the top. They stopped in front of his cell as they opened the door and one stepped inside with what looked like a set of shackles and a collar in his hands, Sefia knew he was in trouble but he was not gonna let them get him so easily.

Sefia let the strange ANBU approach him, he didn't think wounding them would do any good and he didn't want to do anything else but Yugao had told him that Shinobi often had to do things they didn't want to do, so Sefia took a quiet breath, and struck the moment the ANBU was next to him.

Neither of the strange ANBU were ready for a young boy, much less a kid, to be any threat to them, but the one standing outside the cell was a bit surprised by what he witnessed happen, though he didn't show it.

When the ANBU was about to put the collar and shackles on Sefia, the boy weaved around him and he felt something cut the tendons in his ankles forcing him to his knees. Sefia had blades hidden in the Kote on his hands, the blades on top of his hands making for great close range weapons.

After cutting the tendons of the strange ANBU, Sefia looped around and placed one of his hands on the mans head pushing it forward as he stabbed the blade from his opposite kote into the ANBU's neck forcing the blade out the other side, killing him as he dropped to the floor in a growing pool of blood.

The ANBU outside the cell quickly drew a tantō from the sheath on his back and rushed at Sefia with the weapon. Sefia turned around quickly, but not fast enough to dodge the blade, getting cut across his shoulder.

The cut was deep but not life threatening. Sefia stepped back and knew he had to act quickly. Surprise wouldn't last forever and ANBU were infamous for being able to adapt to any situation.

Thinking fast, he grabbed the chain of the shackles on the floor and swung them around like a ball and chain, making the ANBU jump to avoid getting tripped by it.

Sefia used that moment to move and rushed in just as the ANBU was landing, the boy stabbed both his hidden blades into the ANBU's chest, one blade at the heart the other at a lung.

Once Sefia felt the man stop moving, he pulled his blades out as they retracted back into his kote and he sat down shutting the cell door and using the tantō his second assailant had used to jam the cell door so it couldn't be opened, he may have just killed two ninja much more experienced than him out of sheer dumb luck, but he wasn't about to go exploring a place probably full of more of them.

Sefia moved the bodies to the far back corner of his cell and sat back down in the middle, the gash in his left shoulder making it painful to use that arm, he was tired and scared. Yugao had mentioned to him that the first kill he made later in his Shinobi career would be not only the most important but also the hardest. She was right; it was important, and it was one of the hardest things he had done so far in his life but he made sure to hide it, now wasn't the time to dwell or let his feelings get the better of him, that could wait till he was safe.

 **+Streets of Konoha+**

Anko along with the Hokage and his ANBU were following the tracking seal Anko had leading them to Sefia as they walked through the streets Anko eventually just stopped a bit confused. "Old man, the seal is telling me he is below us somewhere."

The Hokage seemed confused then quickly looked at the ANBU.

"Find the nearest entrance to the sewers now!" The ANBU nodded and vanished as they searched.

A few moments later the ANBU came back and started leading the Hokage and Anko to the sewers.

 **+Gates of Konoha+**

Yugao had just arrived at the gates to the village, she was tired but her anger was more than enough to keep her going. She rushed up to the gate guards, Izumo and Kōtetsu, and quickly checked in with them before rushing into the village.

Yugao knew that Anko would probably be searching right now so she pumped chakra into the tracking seal she had on her person as well and immediately followed it.

 **+Sewers of Konoha+**

The Hokage was not happy right now. They had come to the end of the seals trail at a wall in the sewer; he had his ANBU already searching nearby for a possible hidden mechanism to open the wall while standing by with Anko who had a look of genuine worry on her face.

The Hokage put a comforting hand on her shoulder bringing her attention to him. "Don't worry Anko, we will find Sefia and bring him home safely."

Anko nodded to the Hokage but both froze when they felt a flood of KI hitting them, turning their heads they were greeted with the site of ANBU Operative Neko, otherwise known as Yugao Uzuki.

Anko looked at Yugao with a sad and worried look on her face as the ANBU removed her mask, showing the expression on her face to everyone present. The other ANBU nearby knew what Yugao was like when she was upset and none of them wanted to get in her way with how mad she looked right now.

Anko looked at the wall they were trying to open and sighed as the woman spoke. "Hokage-sama, Anko-chan. Where is Sefia?"

The Hokage looked at Yugao and shook his head. "We are trying to find that out apparently the tracking seal is leading into this wall here so the ANBU are trying to find a way to open it."

Yugao looked at the wall they were talking about and drew her sword slowly with a smile on her face. "I suggest you two step back."

Anko and the Hokage nodded and stepped back as Yugao swung her sword quickly at the wall twice, a moment later the wall fell in four pieces revealing a hidden passage behind it.

"Door opened." Yugao said shortly as she lowered her sword.

 _'_ _Note to self; do not piss this woman off.'_ Sarutobi thought as he nodded.

"Yugao, you and Anko take the lead. The ANBU and I shall follow behind you." he ordered, "Alert us once the tracking seal reacts."

"Hai!" the two women responded.

The passage was lit intermittently by modern lights and had been cleaned recently, Sarutobi noted as he ran after Yugao and Anko. The style of the passage's architecture and the small symbols interspaced with the lights showed that this was a passage into one of Danzō's old Root bases, which was something of a concern. The old Warhawk was obviously the one behind this, but he doubted that any evidence would be left to tie this crime to him.

In all probability, he would feign absolute surprise and shock that a former base of his (complete with uniforms) had been taken over 'unknown' Shinobi and offer his assistance in ensuring that the base as sealed up for good…on the surface.

In reality, he would be furious that one of his bases had been discovered and volcanic that his plan had failed. On the bright side, once Sefia was located and retrieved, he would lie low to plan for the next attempt.

"Hokage-sama! The tracking seals are active again!" Anko called back, "Looks like he's not far from here!"

"Go!" he ordered, but there had been no need. Yugao had sped off as soon as the tracking seal came to life again.

Speeding along the corridor, the enraged purple-haired woman emerged into a wide room that was filled with large pipes and metal walkways crisscrossing the ceiling. She glanced down at the seal on her arm. It was tugging her towards the left passage.

Before she could move that way though, two ninja dressed in ANBU-style armour and wearing blank masks with the kanji for root leapt down from the walkway above her, blades drawn and ready to use.

"I'm usually nice enough to give idiots like you a chance to surrender, but since you kidnapped my ward, that's out of the window!" Yugao snarled, "Die!"

In response, the Root ANBU charged at her with their weapons -a ninjatō and a tantō- raised. She blocked the strike of the ninjatō before lashing out with a kick to the groin of the tantō wielder, sending him to the ground with a grunt of pain.

 _'_ _Idiot should have worn a cup.'_ she thought coldly as she disengaged from the first Root operative and swiftly beheaded the downed man with a single cut.

Turning her attention back to the first one, she vanished in a Shunshin to appear above him. Obviously he followed her with his eyes and raised his blade to parry her own.

Sadly, he had the advantage and threw her off with ease. She threw down a smoke bomb and used the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Then, she ran out of the cloud of smoke and leapt over the Root Shinobi, making him turn around to face her.

With a shout, Yugao created another Shadow Clone and charged at him, her second double leaping into the air. As they did that, Yugao's first Shadow Clone charged silently at the rear of the Root ninja.

For all the fact that she was in a fury, Yugao had to admit that the masked enemy was skilled; he successfully blocked the two sword attacks from the front…only to stiffen in shock as the third strike impaled him.

"Wha…?!" he gurgled.

 **"Konoha Ryū: Mikazuki no Mai."** Yugao said softly, "That was the technique that killed you, Root ninja. Take that name as a gift on your trip to the underworld."

With that, her second Shadow Clone buried her sword through his heart, killing him.

As the rest of her group caught up with her, the purple-haired woman cleaned her blade of blood before starting down the passage where Sefia was according to her tracking seal.

"Damn, you tore those guys up." Anko whistled.

"I had a lot of frustration to work out." Yugao deadpanned.

They stopped outside a cell that was likely the one to hold Sefia. Anko stiffened as she spotted something. Nudging her friend, she pointed to the floor. Yugao paled as she saw flecks of blood where Anko's finger indicated.

Hurriedly, she tried to open the door, but it was either locked or jammed.

"Can't you just cut it up like the last one?" Anko asked.

"That door was only build for concealment." Yugao replied in a clipped tome, "It was little sturdier than a civilian's front door. This door is designed to keep prisoners in and rescuers out. I couldn't cut through it in a month."

Raising her voice, she called out, "Sefia-kun? Can you hear me?"

After a moment, a timid voice answered her, "Yugao-nee?"

Relief thrummed through her as she realised Sefia was alright. "It's me, Sefia-kun. Anko and Hokage-sama are here too. Are you alright?"

"I…when I got grabbed, I tried to make my wings." Sefia replied, "When I got dragged underground, they got ripped off and I have wounds on my back. I also have a cut on my shoulder from when the weird ANBU tried to put shackles and a collar on me."

Rage took the place of relief. Sefia was wounded. Her sensei's son. Was. WOUNDED!

"Sefia-kun, have you jammed the door or something?" she asked, forcing herself to sound calm and in control, "We need to get you out of here, so come on out."

After a moment, the door jerked, then swung open, revealing a wounded, battered, but unbeaten Sefia.

Yugao immediately knelt down and scooped Sefia into her arms as she held him against her firmly. "Sefia-kun, oh I'm so sorry for this."

Sefia slowly wrapped his arms around Yugao's neck and held on gently as he breathed a sigh of relief. "I...it's alright Yugao-nee, I'm fine and now I'm safe. B...but I...I had to..." Yugao looked behind Sefia to see the bodies of two Root ANBU in the corner of the cell as she held him tighter.

"It's alright Sefia-kun. You did what you felt you had to, and those men were going to do who knows what with you."

Sefia nodded a bit as he smiled. "Thank you...Yugao-nee..." Sefia passed out in Yugao's arms as his body was overwhelmed by stress, exhaustion, blood loss, and relief.

Yugao stood up as she held Sefia close to her. "I promise not to let anything like this happen again Sefia-kun."

She walked out of the cell as the Hokage had his ANBU take the two bodies away as the rest of the group all left heading to get Sefia to the hospital.

 **+Konoha Hospital+**

As Yugao, Anko and the Hokage arrived at the hospital, Yugao ran up to the receptionist and quickly got Sefia checked in before the staff took him away to check his injuries.

Yugao and Anko stayed in the lobby with Anko trying to cheer her friend up as the Hokage excused himself to his office. Yugao's thoughts completely revolving around Sefia at the current moment. _'Sefia-kun, I'm going to make sure something like this never happens again, THAT I do swear.'_


	7. Chapter 7: Graduation

**Wings of the Leaf**

 **Hey everyone hope you are enjoying the story so far. I have some exciting news for everyone, my beta and I have been discussing some things for later in the story and we have come up with some very awesome and interesting ideas so look forward to some awesome stuff.**

 **I would like to personally thank everyone who has read my story up to this point, especially those of you who have been with me since the very beginning of the story and I look forward to your continued dedication to the story and I thank any and all current and future fans and readers.**

 **On a side note, things are going to be picking up from this point on so get ready for plenty of laughs and excitement.**

 **As a reminder, if you really like the story or have any ideas to add to the story or a suggestion, please feel free to leave me a review or a private message, I do read them and I am always more than happy to get ideas and suggestions from my readers. No flames though please I really enjoy writing this story and writing for all of you, if you don't have anything positive to say to me about the story, please don't say anything. I understand not everyone will like my story but that is no reason to try to ruin it for the people who do like it. Thank you for your time in reading this and now I'm rambling.**

 **So without further ado, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

"Konoha"=Normal Speech

 _'Konoha'=Thoughts_

 **"Konoha"=Bijū Speech**

 **"Konoha"=Jutsu/Techniques**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters; I do however own my OC.**

 **Chapter 7: Graduation**

 **+Timeskip - Three Years Later+**

Yugao Uzuki walked alongside Sefia and Naruto as they walked to the Academy. She had done this every day that she could spare since Sefia's kidnapping and whenever she couldn't do it herself, Anko was only too happy to stand in for her.

Sefia's injuries had been limited to three things; the wounds on his back, the cut on his shoulder and the mental trauma for killing not one, but two men. The first was, rather unfortunately, one of the worst injuries that could happen to a member of the Shuiro Clan, as ripping out the Chakra Wings of a Shuiro magnified the pain threefold.

This also meant that Sefia had been unable to practice with his wings until the wounds on his back had been fully healed, which had taken three months, even with the aid of Iryo-nins.

The cut to his shoulder had been the least problematic of his injuries and had been dealt with in under a week. It still made both Anko and Yugao furious whenever they thought of someone craven enough to attack an Academy student like that…especially Sefia!

The biggest 'wound' that Sefia had received was the trauma from his first two kills. Although he had fully understood that he had had no choice in the matter and that the Hokage himself praised his actions, it was still not something an almost-nine-year-old should have had to deal with.

Sefia had been sent for counselling with the Yamanaka Clan Head, Inoichi Yamanaka, who was also Ino's father. It had taken a while for the man to help Sefia work through the maelstrom of emotions that a first kill usually invoked in those who had any decency in them, but he had done it about a month after Sefia's first visit.

Danzō had, as the Hokage expected, covered himself well and had an ironclad alibi for the time Sefia had been kidnapped. Still, had received some mud on his face for 'not properly shutting down a facility that was used as a base to assault the last member of a distinguished clan' and had been fined heavily.

Yugao had not been sent out on missions more than usual after that, as the Hokage, irate that someone had been sending one of his best operatives out without rest on A-Rank and higher missions, had made it a requirement that any mission she was nominated for had to be cleared by him, in person.

According to a chuckling Sarutobi, the rage in Danzō's one remaining eye had been rather amusing at the next council meeting.

 **+Flashback - Council Meeting held Just after Sefia's Hospitalisation+**

"Order!" Sarutobi called, "I said order!"

Once the room, full of civilians and Shinobi, settled down, the Hokage got down to business.

"I am sorry to call you all here on such short notice, but there was an attempted kidnapping of a Clan Heir earlier on today." he announced.

"Who was it?" Hiashi Hyūga asked with narrowed eyes. He had been sensitive to such things ever since the attempted kidnapping of his eldest daughter that had resulted in the death of his brother, Hizashi.

"Sefia Shuiro." Sarutobi replied, which kicked up a fuss with the civilians and made the Shinobi, especially those who had known Sefia's mother, growl in anger.

"Fortunately, thanks to precautions taken by his guardian Yugao Uzuki, we were able to track young Sefia-kun down and retrieve him." the old man continued once everyone quietened down, "What was disturbing about the identity of the kidnappers, however, was that they wore the uniform and masks of the now-defunct ANBU group known as Root, as well as utilising a former Root base within Konoha. Danzō, would you like to explain this?"

The crippled man remained outwardly unperturbed as he replied, "I find it incredible that foreign Shinobi were able to locate one of my former group's abandoned bases. One of the tunnels leading outside of Konoha must have been discovered. I would advise locating the breach and sealing it up at once."

"And the masks and uniforms?" Tsume asked in a dangerous growl.

"All former Root bases had ANBU-style armour, as well as Root masks, in the event that the sitting Hokage chooses to reactivate Root as a part of the ANBU once again." the Warhawk replied calmly, "I must confess that using my apparent disagreement with Hiruzen to disguise the true origin of the Shinobi is quite clever."

Sarutobi wasn't happy, but these were reasonable assumptions, were it not for the fact he could tell that the old man was lying through his teeth. Still, the bodies taken to the morgue had dissolved into ashes, a result of a delayed-action body destruction technique no doubt and there would doubtless be a breech exactly as Danzō had hypothesised.

"Very well." he said with a frown, "The Chunin Patrollers will be dispatched to locate the breach. Danzō, you will furnish them with the locations of all entrances outside of Konoha for that base."

"Very well." the man nodded.

"Now for your punishment." Sarutobi smirked inside as rage flickered behind Danzō's sole remaining eye.

"Whatever for, Hiruzen?" Danzō asked calmly, "I had nothing to do with the kidnapping of the young Shuiro."

"True, but you did not shut down the base properly." the Hokage informed his old teammate, "All Shinobi bases inside of the village with tunnels leading outside must have those tunnels filled in if they are mothballed. All six of your bases inside of Konoha 'had' such tunnels and I looked back over my paperwork for the time I ordered you to disband Root and I couldn't find a single notice regarding the bases, other than them being shut down."

"I…see." Danzō choked out.

"Yes…I have not doubt that you do." Sarutobi said softly, "I hereby fine Danzō Shimura one million Ryo for improper mothballing of a Shinobi Base of Operations which led to the attempted kidnapping of a Clan Heir. Further, I require you, Danzō, to fill in all such tunnels…out of your own pocket."

The twitching of Danzō's eye couldn't be healthy, Sarutobi knew.

"Very well." Danzō acquiesced reluctantly, "I trust you will want receipts for all work delivered to your desk?"

"That'll do nicely." Sarutobi said with a small smile, "You may all go now. Council dismissed."

 **+Flashback End+**

Yugao smiled though since today was the final day of the academy. Sefia and Naruto were both twelve years old now and had grown quite nicely.

Naruto was now four feet and eight inches tall, eating a balanced diet now thanks to Yugao and Anko really helped him out with his growth. He was wearing a silver undershirt and gray ANBU style pants, his usual blue shinobi sandals as well, a dark red jacket with the Uzumaki swirl on both shoulders, Yugao had suggested it and he liked the style so he accepted. Finishing his outfit Naruto had a short dull orange scarf around his neck since he adamantly refused to completely lose his favourite colour.

Sefia was now five foot and one inch tall, he had never really changed his outfit at all, but each copy of his outfit was given some special seals to allow them to grow with his body and to repair themselves courtesy of the owner of the shop he got the outfit from. Sefia's hair had also grown quite a lot, the snowy silver hair now reached down to his upper thigh but after a discussion with Yugao about it he put it into a simple ponytail that he had draped and wrapped around his own neck similar to a scarf.

As they reached the Academy, the two boys turned to Yugao who smiled at them both. She was proud of both of them, Naruto was a very eager and capable student even though he sometimes had more energy than any of them knew what to do with. Sefia she was immensely proud of, he had taken to all her lessons and training quite eagerly and with nothing but pure determination.

The boys both gave Yugao a hug before heading inside the Academy for the last day before they became Shinobi of the Leaf.

 **+The Academy+**

Naruto and Sefia walked into their classroom as the room was already mostly filled up with their classmates.

The two boys took their usual seats near their friends Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chōji. As usual, the boys all started talking as they waited for the rest of the class to arrive and their teachers.

After a few more minutes, the last few students had arrived and took their seats as Iruka and Mizuki walked in with Mizuki holding a stack of papers.

The teachers went to the front as Iruka cleared his throat and called attention to the class as they all quieted down. "Well today is the final graduation exam. As always, I hope you all do your absolute best and give it everything you got. We will start with a written exam, then we will move to the shuriken and kunai test, after that we will have Taijutsu and then break for lunch, when lunch is over we will get to the final portion the Jutsu test."

The class all listened and nodded as Mizuki passed out the written tests to the class.

Naruto hadn't been looking forward to this portion of the exam; even after having Yugao and Anko tutor him for the last three years, he was still not very good with written exams.

Still, he was no longer the Dobe of the class and he knew, thanks to Yugao-nee, that even if he did poorly on the written test, his skills with the Bunshin, Kawarimi and Henge would get him through the exam.

Sefia, on the other hand, was confident about his chances with this portion of the exam. While he wasn't Sakura Haruno, he was fairly smart. Not that Naruto wasn't smart, he was just smart a different way. His blond-haired friend was more of a kinaesthetic learner, learning from doing rather than from reading from scrolls.

"Begin!" Iruka called out.

As the rasping of pens on paper began, the scarred Chunin kept an eye on one Naruto Uzumaki. He had been…hesitant, to say the least, when he had learned that he would have the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi in his class, but after observing him over the last few years, Iruka could see that his worries about Naruto being the demon fox were ill-founded.

His interactions with the Clan Heirs of the Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka and the Shuiro boy showed that he was just like them, an ordinary boy horsing around. He even managed to draw out the eternally shy Hyūga Heiress from time to time and, occasionally, got on with the Yamanaka Heiress as well, when she wasn't fangirling over the Last Uchiha.

Iruka sighted slightly and shifted his gaze to one Sasuke Uchiha, the last loyal Uchiha. The Uchiha Massacre had made the once kind and friendly boy withdraw into himself, becoming surely and cold, rejecting everyone who tried to close to him. Conversely, this made him the heartthrob of the Academy to the kunoichi-aspirants.

The Chunin noticed Sasuke look up from his exam to glare at both Naruto and Sefia before returning to his exam with a determined expression. Iruka sighed again. Ever since that first Jutsu demonstration, when Sefia outshone the Uchiha Heir with his silver wings, Sasuke had treated Sefia as something as a rival. This had extended to Naruto when the Uzumaki refused to admit that Sasuke was superior to him after being beaten in a taijutsu spar.

The 'rivalry' was purely one-sided on the Uchiha's part. Sefia usually just ignored him and Naruto had been persuaded to do the same by his friend. This made Sasuke even surlier than normal.

 _'Kids._ _'_ he thought with a sigh.

Soon, the written exam was over and, despite Shikamaru falling asleep halfway through the test, everyone had managed to finish the tests. As Iruka took the test papers away to be graded, Mizuki herded them outside for their Kunai and Shuriken test.

As the class assembled for the Kunai and Shuriken test, Mizuki told them the rules, as he had gotten everything ready earlier. When he was finished, he started calling everyone up to take their test.

Each student got five kunai and shuriken and the students were scored depending on where they hit 'Training-kun', the target dummy. They got points for hitting a vital area on the training dummy and 5 points for a non-vital area.

Most of the clan heirs hit averagely around 60-75 points, with Hinata Hyūga scoring an 85.

Sasuke and Naruto both tied at 90 points, but Sasuke seemed to get really upset when Sefia scored a perfect 100.

When Naruto had taken his turn, Mizuki had tried to sabotage Naruto by apologizing for him not hitting any target areas, but Sefia pointed out that Naruto had not only hit the vital areas but also even hit a few more vital areas that weren't marked. This of course forced Mizuki to relent from his plans.

The taijutsu portion took place next and Sefia couldn't help but wince when he saw how some of the civilian born students were doing so poorly at their taijutsu. Seriously, what had they been doing during taijutsu practice, twiddling their thumbs?

"Uzumaki Naruto versus…Akimichi Chōji!" Iruka announced.

"Time to kick ass-Dattebayo!" Naruto declared. He hopped up from where he had been watching the matches with Sefia and his friends and shot a grin at Chōji, "Let's have a good match, Chōji!"

"Sure. Usual forfeit?" the Akimichi Heir asked.

"All you can eat at Ichiraku's." Naruto nodded.

The two of them headed to the sparring circle and made the Seal of Confrontation. Sefia sat forward eagerly. Both of his friends had differing styles. Chōji used the Akimichi Clan style, which focussed on the use of the advanced Bubun Baika no Jutsu to enlarge their limbs. It used heavy strikes to send their opponents flying.

While on the other hand, Naruto used an optimised form of the Academy style that Yugao and Anko had helped to create for him. It wasn't faster or harder hitting than the unaltered Academy style, but it did suit Naruto better than the standard style did.

"Ready…begin!" Mizuki said.

Chōji, much to everyone's mild surprise, made the first attack. He sent a strong punch with his right fist at Naruto, who had to dodge it or he would have been sent out of the ring. The blond counterattacked with an elbow strike to Chōji's stomach, making him grunt in pain slightly.

Naruto followed up with a sweeping low kick, sending Chōji sprawling. Before he could take advantage though, the Akimichi Heir rolled over with the momentum, leapt to his feet and hit Naruto in the solar plexus.

No matter how well trained someone is, being hit in the solar plexus can and will knock someone for six. So it was the case for Naruto, who dropped like a stone, wheezing as if he'd just done a ten-mile run.

"Match over! Winner, Chōji!" Mizuki declared, a smugly satisfied smile on his face, "Make the Seal of Reconciliation and leave the ring you two."

Chōji helped Naruto to his feet and made the Seal with him before helping the blond out of the arena and depositing him next to Sefia.

"Chōji, you have a punch like a jackhammer." Naruto said with a wince as he rubbed his chest, "Remind me to stay on your good side-'ttebayo!"

"Yup." the brown-haired boy nodded, "See you at Ichiraku's after the Exams, Naruto!"

"Gotcha!" Naruto nodded.

The next few matches were alright. Shikamaru was thrown out of the ring by Sasuke, Ino beat Ami, the class girl bully, Sakura barely beat another civilian girl and Kiba beat a civilian with ease, Akamaru barking in support from the sidelines.

"Sefia Shuiro versus…Shino Aburame!" Mizuki announced.

Both boys made their way to the centre of the ring and made the Seal of Confrontation. Sefia hadn't sparred against Shino much, but knew the Aburame used a logical and economical taijutsu style that was mainly defensive. His own Tekken Ryū was aggressive and devastating if any hits landed. This would be an interesting match.

"Sefia-san." Shino said softly, "I look forward to our match."

"Me too, Shino-san." Sefia replied.

"On your marks…start!" Mizuki said with a slash of his arm.

The Shuiro Heir immediately launched his attack, striking out with a palm blow that Shino blocked. He immediately grabbed the Aburame's heavy coat, pulled him off balance before releasing him, and used a knee driver to the chest to send Shino staggering from the blow.

"Quite…the aggressive style…" Shino managed to say as he straightened up, "Your moves are far sharper than last time I saw you fight. I shall adjust my reaction times to reflect that information."

"I won't let you react to it." Sefia replied. He sent out a snap kick to force Shino to doge before starting a withering barrage of punches that the bug user was hard pressed to hold off.

Suddenly, Shino feinted to one side before attacking for real to the other, striking Sefia right across the eye, sending him staggering back.

"Your style is defensive…but mainly used to hold the enemy off until you learn their attack patterns and slip a few attacks in capable of dealing a lot of damage." Sefia gasped as he cradled his damaged face. He could feel his eye swelling shut just from that one blow.

"An astute deduction." Shino agreed, "In combination with our insects, our Tōrō Style is rather formidable in the long term, whereas your Tekken Ryū is devastating in the short term. I believe that this will be your victory, Sefia-san. That does not mean I shall not make you work for it."

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Shino-san." Sefia replied as he resumed his stance. He was working with only one eye right now, but he had practiced fighting blind, so it wasn't much of a handicap.

This time Shino attacked, coming around from Sefia's blind side to attack him there. Sefia reacted as soon as he was within range and slammed out an Uraken, or a backhand strike, at him, striking his jaw and sending him sprawling.

"Match over! Winner…Sefia Shuiro." Mizuki announced.

Sefia walked over and helped Shino up before the two boys performed the Seal of Reconciliation together and left the ring, the class was then dismissed for lunch as the kids all went to eat.

Naruto and Sefia, along with Shikamaru, Kiba, Chōji, Shino, and Hinata went off together to eat their own lunches they all brought from home as they all talked about the tests.

After lunch finished everyone went back inside for the final test, the Jutsu test. This test was overall simple as each student only needed to perform the **Bunshin no Jutsu** , **Kawarimi no Jutsu** , and the **Henge no Jutsu** to pass.

As the students went up to take the test, it wasn't surprising to most of the clan heirs that many if not all the civilian children failed this test, spare one Sakura Haruno who passed rather easily.

As it was Sefia's turn he smiled when he went up to the front, Iruka and Mizuki watching him as Iruka spoke.

"Alright Sefia-kun, please perform the Bunshin Jutsu." Sefia nodded as three perfect Bunshin flickered into existence beside him, which surprised Iruka and Mizuki since Sefia didn't use a handsign for the jutsu. Sefia had been working himself ragged on his chakra control to help him with his bloodline and clan techniques, so he had at one point decided to try to master the standard Bunshin to the point he didn't need a seal for it, though he couldn't make a lot of them like this.

Iruka smiled and nodded to Sefia, signalling the boy to dispel the illusions, which promptly phased out of sight. "Now perform the Kawarimi." Sefia nodded again as he poofed into smoke, Mizuki now sitting in the air where Sefia had stood before hitting the floor, the latter of whom was now sitting in Mizuki's seat before they swapped back.

Iruka smiled and had to control himself from chuckling at Mizuki. That was rather impressive, as you had to have more chakra than a person in order to Kawarimi with them.

"Alright Sefia-kun, and finally the Henge." Sefia smiled brightly at this and held up the Ram sign with one hand his body quickly covered by a cloud of smoke, which quickly vanished to reveal something that stunned the whole class and made Iruka feel like he was having déjà vu.

Where Sefia once stood, now there was a young woman standing at about just a bit taller than six feet tall, she had long snowy silver hair that reached her knees and she had gleaming gold eyes. The woman was wearing a silver kimono that seemed to have been modified for easier movement, the woman had a small number of the male civilian students who were known to be slight perverts staring at her with nosebleeds before the woman spoke with a calm and beautiful voice that made her sound like an angel. "Hello there Iruka-sensei, I'm Kikuri Shuiro. It is a pleasure to meet you and I hope my son hasn't been too much trouble for you."

Iruka was staring, he knew he was. But that stopped when the woman poofed in a cloud of smoke revealing Sefia again. "How was that Iruka-sensei? Yugao-nee has been sharing a lot of stuff about my mother with me."

Iruka thought for a moment, he remembered meeting Kikuri when he was younger. The Shuiro head was always a very polite and kind woman until you pissed her off. "I think you managed that perfectly, Sefia-kun."

Sefia smiled happily at that.

"Alright then Sefia, you passed." Sefia smiled and took his headband, he took one that had a white cloth and returned to his seat, wrapping the headband around his neck so it was on top of his ponytail scarf.

By this time, Chōji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata and Shino had passed and, as Sefia rejoined them, he was greeted with congratulations from everyone. Naruto…was nervous. Granted, he was far better than he could have hoped for the tests, but still, the damn Bunshin was a pain in his ass.

As the number of students dwindled and the 'U' section drew closer, his nervousness increased even more. Naruto watched Uchiha Sasuke go through the three basic jutsu in a surly manner, as he had doubtlessly felt upstaged by Sefia's sealless Bunshin.

As Sasuke slouched back to his desk with the headband tied around his head the standard way, he sneered at Naruto and mouthed 'Dobe!' at him, making Naruto grit his teeth. He hadn't been the Dobe for over a year now, but Sasuke insisted on calling him that.

When his name was called, Naruto made his way to the front of the classroom and stood in front of the two Chunin-sensei, fidgeting nervously.

"OK Naruto." Iruka smiled at the boy in a friendly way, hoping to put him at ease, "Please perform the Bunshin no Jutsu at create at least three fully formed clones."

Naruto nodded and ran through the three handsigns. Ram-Snake-Tiger…

 **"** **Bunshin no Jutsu!"** he said and in a puff of chakra smoke, ten Naruto Bunshins popped into existence behind him.

"You only had to make three Naruto." Iruka said reprovingly, thinking he was grandstanding.

"I have to make a lot of them, otherwise the jutsu doesn't work." Naruto replied, "My Chakra Control sucks and this is the only way I can use the Bunshin-'ttebayo!"

Iruka turned away and talked quietly with Mizuki for a moment before turning back and saying, "Very well, you pass this portion, if barely. Now, please use the Kawarimi no Jutsu."

This made Naruto grin. Now that his personal nemesis was overcome, he could kick ass! He made the five handsigns for the technique: Tiger-Boar-Ox-Dog-Snake…

 **"** **Kawarimi no Jutsu!"** Naruto declared before he and Iruka swapped places. Naruto then swapped with a disgruntled looking Mizuki before swapping with Iruka again.

"I keep forgetting how unpleasant it is to be used as a subject for the Kawarimi no Jutsu." Iruka muttered to Mizuki.

"You're telling me." Mizuki replied, looking a bit green around the gills.

"OK, top marks for the Kawarimi, Naruto." Iruka nodded at the blond boy, "Just don't make a habit of swapping with allies, as it makes people feel sick."

"Eh-heh-heh…sorry." Naruto said with a sheepish smile.

"It isn't in the curriculum, so you couldn't have known." Iruka said with a smile, "OK, last test. Use the Henge no Jutsu to turn into someone you know…not your 'special' variant, thank you very much."

Naruto giggled. His Orioke no Jutsu had earned him a stern talking to from Yugao about why you don't use it in public, followed by Anko giving him a few tips on how to improve it.

"Gotcha." he said once he got himself under control and then made the three handsigns, Dog-Boar-Ram, **"Henge no Jutsu!"**

In a puff of smoke, Naruto turned into the Third Hokage, complete with his ceremonial robes of office and Hokage's hat.

"Iruka-kun, Mizuki-kun." the 'Third' said with a nod at the two Chunin, "I take it the Genin Exams are moving along smoothly?"

Iruka was rather impressed here. Every wrinkle on the transformation's face was completely accurate and there wasn't a single error in the clothes or speech patters either.

"Very impressive." he acknowledged aloud as Naruto reappeared in a puff of smoke, "Again, top marks in the Henge. I think we can safely say that you pass Naruto…congratulations."

He reached up and untied his own headband. He had promised Naruto a while ago that if he graduated, he could have Iruka's own headband as his own.

Naruto tied it on as soon as Iruka gave it to him and his grin could have lit up the room all on its own. Iruka then grabbed a spare headband and tied it up to replace his own.

After all the tests were finished Iruka smiled at all the students who passed. "I'm very proud of all of you today and look forward to seeing what kind of ninja you all become in the future. To those who graduated be here tomorrow morning for your team assignments. You are all dismissed for the day." With that the students all cheered and headed outside.

When Sefia and Naruto got outside, both Yugao and Anko were there waiting for them with a smile, or in Anko's case, a grin on their faces.

Yugao smiled and pat Sefia on the head gently. "I'm proud of both of you, and I'm sure you will both grow into fine ninja after today. Otouto, I have a gift for you when we get you boys' home, a special gift your mother asked I hold onto but I know it was meant for you to have."

Sefia nodded happily at this as the four of them all headed for Naruto's apartment.

Behind them, one Toji Mizuki fumed as he glared at the Nine-Tails Brat. There went his plan to use the brat to steal the Scroll of Forbidden Seals. He had been planning to use the boy's impressive stealth skills to get to the scroll. He managed to dodge ANBU-level operatives on a regular basis. Hell, the brat was TRAINED by a member of the ANBU, Neko-sama.

 _'Dammit…if he hadn't been taken in by that Shuiro boy and his guardian, the Kyūbi brat would have failed the exam for certain!' the man cursed, 'Now I'll have to rethink my plan. Orochimaru-sama will reward me well for bringing him the Scroll of Forbidden Seals, more than just bringing him information on the Last Uchiha. No damn monster in human form will stop me!'_

Mizuki stomped off to plot and plan. Unbeknownst to him, a silver-haired boy with glasses was watching him.

 _'Fool. It will be amusing to watch you fail._ _'_ Kabuto Yakushi thought with a smirk.

 **+Naruto's Apartment+**

Naruto, Sefia, Yugao, and Anko had arrived at the apartment a short while ago and had gotten settled in when Yugao had pulled out a small scroll. She opened it to reveal a single storage seal within, Yugao pumped some of her chakra into the seal and a puff of smoke came out, when the smoke cleared laying on the scroll was a single katana within its sheath.

Yugao gently picked up the weapon and held it out to Sefia, a smile on her face as the boy slowly reached out and took hold of it. The sheath was a pale silver colour with a small pair of angel wings engraved near the top coloured in black. Sefia pulled the sword from the sheath and inspected it carefully. The katana was 44 inches long at full length, the blade being 32 inches long on its own. The tsuba was beautifully crafted in the shape of a lotus bloom and the handle was wrapped in a black cloth with some slight silver accents. On the end of the handle was a very small silver chain with a pendent of a chibi style silver wing on the other end. Sefia looked at Yugao curiously for a moment before she explained.

"Sefia-otouto, that sword is very special, it is called 'Shuiro Maren' and it was your mother's sword before you. She asked that I give it to you when you made genin if I ever found you. That sword can only be wielded by a main family Shuiro, and is a symbol of status in your clan. That sword is only given to the head or heir of the main family of the Shuiro Clan, and now it belongs to you, Otouto."

Sefia stared at Yugao for a moment before returning the sword to its sheath, he set the weapon down before glomping Yugao and thanking her repeatedly for the gift. The other occupants in the room just laughed a bit at Sefia's behaviour, while Sefia himself had one thought. _'I swear I will make you proud Okaa-san'_


	8. Chapter 8: Teacher Trouble and Teams

**Wings of the Leaf**

 **Hey guys! Next chapter is here WOO HOO! XD. So I have been mulling over a lot of things with my beta, and we have plans for some future chapters, some comedy, romance, fighting, and tons of fun!**

 **I'm so excited about all the support I've been getting on this story, so thank you all for those favs and follows, and thanks for the reviews you guys give me.**

 **In more personal news, I'm SUPER EXCITED! The new DOOM game is set for release this spring and I CAN'T WAIT. I've been waiting for this game to come out for so long and now that ID is finally getting it finished, I am just freaking the hell out with joy about my anticipation.**

 **As always please give me a review or send me a PM if any of you have any ideas or suggestions for the story, I do read them and I'm more than happy to get my readers input and Ideas for my story.**

 **Now ON WITH THE SHOW!**

"Konoha" = Normal Speech

 _'Konoha' = Thoughts_

 **"Konoha" = Bijū Speech**

 **"Konoha" = Jutsu/Techniques**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters; I do however own my OC.**

 **Chapter 8: Teacher Trouble and Team Meetings**

 **+Ichiraku Ramen Stand+**

"Ahhh…" Naruto sighed as he finished his fourth bowl of Ramen, "Teuchi-ojisan, that hit's the spot."

"Oh-hohohoho!" the Ramen chef chortled, "Glad you enjoy it, Naruto-kun."

Sefia, seated next to his friend, shook his head in amazement. He had only had one bowl and he was full. How could Naruto put so much Ramen inside of himself and not explode?

"So, Naruto-kun, Sefia-kun, any idea who your Jonin-sensei are going to be?" Ayame asked them.

"Nope." Naruto shrugged.

"Yugao-nee has said something about an apprenticeship, but not with who." the Shuiro Heir added for his part.

"I just hope whoever my teammates are, neither of them are Sasuke-teme." Naruto grumbled, "He just irritates the hell out of me."

"You just have to be patient and ignore him whenever possible." Sefia told Naruto bracingly, "He wants you to be irritated with him; he wants you to react to him. By ignoring him, it's your victory."

"I know, I know, but I really wanna beat his face in sometimes." the blond boy scowled, "He looks at me like I'm an idiot or something-Dattebayo!"

Sefia winced at that. Sasuke was definitely irritating. Even he was reaching the limits of his patience with the brooding boy, which was saying something. The Shuiro Heir was glad that he would be spared from the possibility of having the Uchiha on his team.

"We'd better head back home." Sefia said aloud, "Yugao-nee wants to talk to us about something before tomorrow."

"Oh…OK." Naruto nodded, "See you tomorrow, Teuchi-ojisan, Ayame-nee-chan!"

Hopping off their stools, the two boys headed off on their usual route home, which took them past the Hokage Tower. As they passed the centre of governance in the village, they spotted a blur leaping away from the building.

"Wasn't that Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked Sefia.

"Yeah...he had some big scroll on his back that I don't think he should have…what should we do?" the other boy said with a frown.

"We go after him." Naruto replied instantly.

"Naruto-san, he's a Chunin; we're fresh genin." Sefia reminded his friend, "The best we could do if he is doing something wrong is delay him. We should send a Clone to Yugao-nee-chan to let her know what's happening while we track down Mizuki-sensei."

"On it." Naruto nodded before making the Clone Handsign, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

A pair of clones appeared next to him. Sefia was very glad that Yugao-nee had gotten permission from the Hokage to teach it to both himself and Naruto shortly after his botched kidnapping. Naruto had taken to the technique like a duck to water and had made over a thousand clones after just under half-a-day of concentrated effort.

Sefia admitted to slight envy at that achievement.

"OK you two!" Naruto declared, "You go to Yugao-nee and Jiji and let them know about Mizuki-sensei acting weird."

"On it, Boss!" the clones chorused before speeding off.

"We'd better beat feet too." Naruto said to his friend, "Otherwise we might lose Mizuki-sensei."

"Right." Sefia nodded.

After heading in the general direction that Mizuki went, the two new genin discovered what was obviously a badly made Mud or Earth Clone of their quarry swinging a hidden panel shut over a hatch of some kind in a stable sat snugly against the outer wall of Konoha.

"This isn't supposed to be here." Naruto stated flatly in a whisper.

"Nope." Sefia agreed, "Let me take care of the clone."

The boy made two handsigns and said, **"Buki Sōzō: Hisenken! (Weapon Creation: Flying Revolving Sword!)"**

In a flash, a katana appeared in front of Sefia, spun until it became a blurred disc of destruction, and flew at the Mizuki Clone, cutting it in half before fading into nothing.

"Cool!" Naruto exclaimed, "When did you learn how to do that?!"

"I read about a technique that the wielder of Kubikiribōchō used and adapted it." Sefia replied. Seeing Naruto's blank look, he added, "One of the Seven Swords of the Mist? Remember, the one that looks like a huge carving knife?"

"Oh yeah…well, let's get this thing up." Naruto made some clones that flipped up the panel and then the trapdoor beneath that, revealing a set of stairs leading down to a dark passage that seemed to suck the light in.

"Creepy much?" Sefia said with a shudder, banishing the memories of the Root Base he had been held in that the dark passage evoked.

"Yeah…let's go." Naruto replied, a determined look on his face.

Leaving the door open behind them for Yugao to follow them when she tracked them down, the two boys headed into the tunnel, which was dimly lit by braziers built into the walls.

"What's with the odd swirls and patterns?" Sefia muttered uneasily.

"Dunno…I don't like it though." Naruto whispered back.

After a few minutes of running, they emerged from the other end of the tunnel into the forest that surrounded Konoha's perimeter wall. The forest was quiet except for a faint voice that was rambling inanely not far from them.

"…Village to hell!" the voice muttered, "…Fox…iro brat…arrogant…maru-sama!"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but Sefia shook his head firmly and gestured at his friend to be quiet. The two cautiously sneaked closer to the voice, taking refuge behind a young sapling and peeking around it.

Mizuki knelt in the middle of a clearing in the forest. Nearby, a wooden shack stood with the door open. The atmosphere was ugly and it centred on the Chunin. The two boys had a hard time breathing because it was so heavy.

"Kehehehehehehe…with this Forbidden Scroll, Orochimaru-sama will definitely reward me!" he cackled as he slung the scroll onto his back, "Goodbye village, goodbye arrogant Uchiha brat, goodbye stupid Shuiro brat and good riddance to the demon brat!"

Abruptly, the man turned around, unsealed a Fūma Shuriken from somewhere and sent it spinning towards the tree that Sefia and Naruto were hiding behind. Sefia dragged Naruto down just in time to avoid the oversized shuriken cutting the tree in half.

"Come out! I know someone's there!" Mizuki barked.

"Oi, Oi…what's with throwing shuriken at us?" Naruto complained as he stood up.

"You…!" Mizuki scowled at the blond boy's appearance.

"Mizuki-san…" Sefia stood up next and scowled at the Chunin, the man twitching at the deliberate omission of his honorific as a teacher, "That scroll isn't yours. And what you were saying before…you work for the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru, don't you…traitor."

A sneer appeared on Mizuki's face as he snarled back, "So what if I am, brat? It isn't like you two can do anything about it!"

"Hell yes we can!" Naruto shouted.

"Tch. Stupid demon brat." the newest Nuke-nin from Konohagakure spat, before a grin appeared on his face, "That's right…you don't know, do you? Why everyone hates you, why you were almost killed in that riot when you were little."

"What?" Naruto was confused, "You mean you know?!"

"Naruto-san, don't listen to him!" Sefia said sharply, "He's a traitor; his words cannot be trusted!"

"Every adult in the entire village knows." Mizuki ignored Sefia as he spoke, "The Hokage made it an S-Class law that no one was allowed to tell you about it or even discuss it with anyone not already in the know."

"Shut up!" Sefia growled. He had a really bad feeling about this.

"Twelve years ago, when the demon fox, the Kyūbi no Kitsune, attacked the village, it wasn't killed by the Yondaime Hokage…it was sealed inside of a boy." Mizuki said with an insane grin on his face, "That boy was YOU, Uzumaki Naruto! You are the Nine-Tailed Fox that killed so many people!"

Sefia was struck by a sense of wrongness. He had studied the basics of Fūinjutsu and his memories of those basic rules were trying to tell him something, but he was frozen in the shock by what Mizuki had just revealed.

Naruto wasn't any better off. He was trembling in shock and disbelief. He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe it. Yet…it explained so much…why everyone who wasn't friendly with him looked at him with such cold eyes that denied his existence. Why the civilians had constantly attacked him before Sefia and Yugao-nee had taken him in and how, even today, he couldn't buy anything from the civilian stores without being price gouged.

"Now die, Kyūbi!" Mizuki shouted as he hurled another Fūma Shuriken directly at the paralyzed boy. The shout snapped Sefia from his stupor.

 **"Gin'yoku! (Silver Wing!)"** He shouted, creating one large chakra wing rather than two and batting the incoming shuriken away with one hard smash.

"Se…Sefia…" Naruto stammered.

"Pull yourself together, Naruto-san." Sefia said as the wing faded, "I told you, his words can't be trusted."

"Hey now…I told the truth." Mizuki said in irritation.

"Truth that was twisted by your ignorance and blind hate." Sefia rebutted coldly, "Anyone who has studied Fūinjutsu knows that sealing something inside some something else does not make the container the same as what was sealed. For a master at the art, such as Yondaime-sama, such a thing is even more impossible. Naruto-san is Naruto-san, not the fox…assuming you are even telling the truth in the first place."

"Tch. Smart alec brat." Mizuki sneered as he unsealed yet another Fūma Shuriken, "You still can't do anything to stop me. I'm a Chunin, you two are barely genin. I'll kill you both!"

 **"Chakra no Tsubasa. (Chakra Wings)"** Sefia stated coldly. He didn't have to speak to invoke his wings, but he chose to do so to make a point.

After his wings appeared, Sefia added, **"Senba no Ame! (Rain of a Thousand Feathers!)"** as he flapped them, sending a flurry of chakra feather projectiles at Mizuki.

"Shit!" the man swore as he Kawarimi'd with a nearby log. He gulped when he saw that log be turned into a pile of wood chippings by the barrage of feathers.

'Shit, I forgot about his accursed Kekkei Genkai.' Mizuki cursed to himself, 'Have to be careful with him…the Demon Brat is useless though.'

"Now Sefia-kun…why so aggressive?" Mizuki asked in a friendly manner, "The Demon Fox over there is the one who killed your mother, you know?"

Sefia's silver eyes blazed with fury. "You dare…?!" he snarled before he forced himself to calm down and reply, "No. Naruto-san had nothing to do with it. The Fox did it and it is sealed away as a punishment. You on the other hand must be punished for what you have done. Ready, Naruto-san?"

Naruto shook himself out of his stupor and grinned. "You bet. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

In a large burst of chakra smoke, the clearing and surrounding trees were filled with clones of Naruto…over a thousand of them. Mizuki gaped in shock at the sheer number of them.

"My turn." Sefia grinned, **"Buki Sōzō: Sentō! (Weapon Creation: A Thousand Blades!)"**

Around the clearing, multiple swords of chakra appeared and were grabbed by the clones, making Mizuki even more worried.

"Naruto-san's shadow clones combined with my ability to create weaponry is an unparalleled combination, Mizuki-san." Sefia said coldly, "You really shouldn't underestimate your opponents."

"Get him!" Naruto ordered. With a roar, his clone army charged at Mizuki, who gave one, surprisingly girly, shriek before being lost from sight beneath a sea of blond figures.

When Yugao, the Hokage and a full team of ANBU arrived, metaphorically red faced and puffing, five minutes later, Naruto gave the beaten, battered, comatose and twitching body of Mizuki a sidelong glance and said, "Sorry. Looks like I don't know my own strength-Dattebayo!"

Sefia just shrugged and said, "He got what was coming to him."

The Hokage ordered the ANBU to take what was left of Mizuki away to T&I for interrogation while Yugao and the Hokage took Naruto and Sefia back to the Hokage's office.

Once in the office, the boys told the two adults about what happened, which led to the Hokage explaining to Naruto the truth about the Kyūbi being sealed inside of him. Naruto immediately looked at Sefia who hugged his friend tightly, telling him that knowing this changed absolutely nothing between them and that he would stay Naruto's best friend always.

After discussing the events of the evening with the boys, the Hokage dismissed them to go home and rest for their team placements in the morning.

Sefia and Naruto rushed home, both eager for morning to come as they got settled in and went right to sleep.

 **+The next morning+ +The Academy+**

Sefia and Naruto had both slept rather well and got up early getting a good breakfast from Yugao before they got dressed and headed for the academy. Sefia had his mother's sword slung over his back as well as his metal gauntlets.

When they arrived, the two boys found a few of their classmates already there, including their friends Hinata, Shikamaru, Chōji, and Shino. The boys waved to their friends as they joined them and took their seats and talked about the possible team placements.

After a few minutes, Iruka walked through the door. He looked at Sefia and Naruto and nodded at them before continuing on to the teacher's podium. He shuffled some papers for a minute when a random civilian student asked where Mizuki was.

"Mizuki-'sensei' suffered a bad accident last night and has been medically discharged from the Shinobi Forces." Iruka announced to disbelieving mutters, "He is convalescent at the moment and isn't accepting visitors."

"Good cover story." Sefia muttered to Naruto, who agreed.

"Now, today is the day that you become fully fledged genin in the Konohagakure Shinobi Forces." Iruka said with a smile, "I am very proud of you all, and fully expect great things of you. Respect your Jonin-sensei and trust your teammates and you will all do well."

Sefia smirked. He wouldn't have to worry about that. Sasuke glared at him off to one side, but the white-haired boy had so much practice ignoring him by this point that it actually required conscious effort to acknowledge the Uchiha's presence.

Iruka then started reeling off teams of three, as well as the Jonin-sensei in charge. Most of the teams were all-civilian teams and thus ignorable for the Clan children. It was when Team Seven was announced that their attention returned.

"Team Seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Kiba Inuzuka, under Kakashi Hatake." Iruka announced.

Sasuke merely grunted in acknowledgement.

"Shannaro! Take that Ino-pig!" Sakura crowed, "True love conquers all!"

"Man, why do Akamaru and I have to deal with mister broody and his cheerleader?" Kiba muttered. Sefia and Naruto threw the Inuzuka encouraging looks, but their attention was drawn back to Iruka when he announced the next team.

"Team Eight will be Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyūga and Naruto Uzumaki, under Kurenai Yūhi." Iruka announced, smirking slightly as the Hyūga Heiress turned bright red.

"Cool." Naruto grinned and turned to look at Shino, "Looking forward to working with you, Shino!"

"Likewise, Naruto-san." the Aburame Heir nodded back politely.

"Team Nine is still in circulation from last year, so it is Team Ten that is made up of Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka, under Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka finished.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Why am I stuck with lazybones and scoffalot?!" Ino wailed.

Chōji just stoically ate more snacks, immune to Ino's barbed words from the ease of long practice…unless a certain three-letter word was involved.

"What about Sefia, sensei?" a student called out.

"Sefia Shuiro has been placed in an apprenticeship with Jonin Yugao Uzuki." Iruka replied with a smile. As he spoke, Yugao appeared in a puff of smoke and smirked at her dumbstruck charge.

"Yugao-nee-chan?!" Sefia yelped in shock.

"Call me '-Sensei' when we're on the clock, Sefia-kun." Yugao corrected him gently.

"Yes Yugao-sensei." Sefia nodded.

Iruka smiled a bit at the interaction before clearing his throat. "Well now that we have that sorted out, you all can break for lunch to get to know your teammates better. Make sure you are back here after lunch to meet with your sensei. Now, dismissed!"

The teams all left the room as Yugao took Sefia to their usual training field.

 **+Training Ground 13+**

Yugao and Sefia arrived at the training ground as Yugao smiled at her charge.

"Alright then Sefia-kun, We are going to be increasing your training load from the usual, everyday after today we will do a couple of D-Rank missions, then train for a few hours, understood?"

Sefia nodded to Yugao and smiled "Yes, Yugao-sensei!"

Yugao smiled. "I will also start training you in one of your mother's favourite jutsu from the clan. However, I will warn you right now, this jutsu is used in conjunction with your lightning chakra and it is incredibly dangerous, so unless I give you permission to use it outside of training, you are to NEVER use this jutsu unless it is an absolute last resort. Am I clear?"

Sefia's eyes widened at being able to learn a favourite technique of his mother, but then nodded frantically at the explanation. "Yes Yugao-sensei!"

Yugao nodded and smiled "Good, then let's get started."

 **+After Lunch+ +Academy+**

Naruto plopped down next to Hinata, who was still blushing. He had taken his two teammates to Ichiraku's for lunch and had introduced them to Teuchi and Ayame. Hinata had been glomped by Ayame, who had squealed about how cute she looked, making the Hyūga Heiress faint yet again.

Shino had gotten on well with the two of them once he used his kikaichū to hunt down all the pesky bugs in the entire Ramen stand. He had also never tried Ramen before, which had prompted Teuchi to give him his first bowl on the house.

"Does either of you two know this Kurenai Yūhi?" Naruto asked them once Shino sat on Hinata's other side.

"A-Ano…she was my c-carer when I was younger." Hinata ventured, "She escorted me to and f-from the Academy. Kurenai-sensei specialises in Genjutsu, to t-the point that she's known as t-the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha."

"Ah. That is why the name is familiar." Shino nodded, "Father is highly complementary of her skill with the art of illusions."

"Yeah, well I can't use Genjutsu, so just what is she gonna teach me?" Naruto grumbled.

"I would venture that Chakra Control Exercises would be a large part of her curriculum for you." Shino opined, "I do not know of any other specialties that she possesses, but you do not get to Jonin rank for being a so-called 'one-trick pony.'"

As the teammates of Team Eight talked, Sasuke was ignoring Sakura arguing with Kiba and focussing on the fact that Sefia Shuiro, the idiot with white hair, was apprenticed, gaining one-on-one tutoring.

 _'While I, an UCHIHA, am stuck with a useless Fangirl and a pair of mutts!'_ he thought angrily. He needed more power in order to kill his brother and nothing, no one was allowed to stand in his way.

Especially not a friend of The Dobe.

One by one, the teams were picked up by Jonin. Team Ten was picked up third last by a man with a beard and a cigarette in his mouth. Once the sound of Ino's complaining died away, there was only Team Seven and Team Eight left.

Naruto was about to go nuts because Sasuke kept throwing superior and dismissive looks at him when a tall lady with raven-black hair and who had apparently raided a temple for sutras to wear.

"Team Eight, follow me." the lady -Kurenai- said.

Naruto got up, thinking _'Finally!'_

He, followed by Shino and Hinata, headed for the door and followed Kurenai to a dango shop of all things.

"Congratulations on passing the Genin exam." Kurenai told the three of them once they had sat down with a cup of tea and some dango, "But the real test begins tomorrow."

"Eh?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"The Academy Genin Exam tests your basic abilities." the woman explained, "Only those who pass are deemed ready to take the real Genin Exam, issued by us Jonin. This exam fails two thirds of those who take it."

"S-So what is our t-test?" Hinata asked.

"That varies depending on why the team was formed." Kurenai replied, "Team Seven was formed to be a heavy assault squad, so they have to trust themselves and their teammates, so their test will be something like an impossible situation that no single genin can overcome. You, Team Eight, were formed as a scouting and infiltration team. Your task tomorrow is simple; find me. The test starts at Nine sharp and will last for the rest of the day, until about seven pm. If you find me tomorrow before the time elapses, you pass."

"Are there any restrictions in what jutsu or tactics we may or may not use?" Shino enquired as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"Nothing destructive." Kurenai said firmly, "I will not leave the village perimeter, so no leaving the village either. I will also not go anywhere that genin cannot go, to make it a fair match. Understood?"

All three genin nodded.

"Alright then...dismissed until tomorrow." Kurenai said with a nod. She vanished in a puff of smoke.

"…when the heck did she finish her tea?" Naruto had to ask.

The three new teammates spent the time it took to finish their tea to plan where to meet the next day and exchanging information on what they could do. Hinata and Shino were impressed when Naruto told them of his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and what he could do with it. By the time they separated, Naruto had confidence that they would pass.

"I'm home!" Naruto called as he entered his and Sefia's home, to be met with an odd sight; that of Sefia snoozing on the floor. Uncertainly, Naruto took his shoes off and shook the boy lightly, which woke him up.

"Eh…Naruto-san." the snow-haired boy said sleepily, "Good morning."

"It's still afternoon on our graduation day, Sefia." Naruto deadpanned.

"Is it?" the boy seemed unconcerned, "I'm exhausted…"

"What've you been up to?" Naruto asked as he manhandled Sefia into the living room and onto a chair.

"Yugao-nee is a slavedriver when it comes to training." Sefia said shortly and refused to elaborate further. After a while, he tottered off to bed.

Naruto shrugged a bit at seeing his friend in such an exhausted state, he made himself a cup ramen for dinner and after eating went to bed himself.

 **+The Next Morning+**

Naruto woke up early, he had to prepare for his teams test today. He walked through the apartment and over to the couch where Sefia was sleeping. They had gotten a fold out couch that turned into a bed a few years ago for Sefia to have so he would be comfortable sleeping.

Naruto shook Sefia a bit. "Sefia it's time to wake up."

Sefia groaned a bit and opened his eyes as Yugao entered the apartment. "Ah good morning Sefia-kun, Naruto-kun, I trust you both slept well."

Naruto nodded to Yugao as Sefia got up slowly and headed for the bathroom. "I'll take a shower first before breakfast..."

Naruto nodded again as Yugao noticed something about Sefia.

As the bathroom door closed Yugao whispered to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, be quiet and listen carefully alright?" Naruto nodded and didn't say anything as the two listened.

After a moment they heard the shower water turn on, shortly followed by a short but loud scream from the occupant as the bathroom door flew open with Sefia being shot into the wall adjacent to it, before Yugao and Naruto started laughing.

Sefia looked at them both and pouted. "Yugao-nee! Why didn't you warn me about that?!"

Yugao got her laughs under control and looked at Sefia. "Because it is an important lesson your mother told me about, make sure to burn excess chakra after using or trying that technique."

She smiled at the boy as he puffed his cheeks a bit before heading back into the bathroom to finish his shower.

The rest of the morning was rather normal and after both boys were showered and dressed, everyone left the apartment, Sefia going with Yugao to begin their daily D-ranks, and Naruto to meet with his team.

 **+Outside the Hokage Tower+**

Naruto arrived at the tower just a bit before Nine o'clock and found Shino and Hinata there already. "Hey guys!"

Naruto ran over to them and smiled. "You ready to track down Kurenai-sensei?" The clan heir and heiress both nodded as they double-checked their plan and gear before beginning the test.


	9. Chapter 9: Genin Test and D-ranks

**Wings of the Leaf**

 **Hey guys, welcome back again, I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, and I hope the squad questions have all been answered now since that last chapter. I know some people will have issues with how the squads are, but personally I wanted it this way cause it makes more sense to me.**

 **As always thank you all for the support and for staying with the story all this time, this chapter got delayed a little because I had an issue suddenly come up when I had planned to get this started, Hooray to four Kidney Stones! I passed them all thankfully and now we can get this out for you all.**

 **As always please give me a review or send me a PM if any of you have any ideas or suggestions for the story, I do read them and I'm more than happy to get my readers input and Ideas for my story.**

 **Now ON WITH THE SHOW!**

"Konoha" = Normal Speech

 _'Konoha' = Thoughts_

 **"Konoha" = Bijū Speech**

 **"Konoha" = Jutsu/Techniques**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters; I do however own my OC.**

 **Chapter 9: Genin Test and D-Ranks!**

 **+Outside the Hokage Tower+**

"So, what do we know about our new sensei?" Naruto asked as they walked down the main street of Konoha.

"Kurenai Yūhi, the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha." Shino recited in a clipped, precise tone, "Attained Genin rank at the age of twelve, Chunin rank at fifteen and Jonin rank approximately three months ago. Elite-Jonin Rank in Genjutsu, with Jonin rank skills in infiltration, subterfuge and tracking, Chunin rank ninjutsu and Genin rank in taijutsu. Known as the Ice Queen of Konoha for her fervent hatred of anything perverted and for refusing to court any who ask her to do so."

"How the heck did you find out all of that?!" Naruto gaped at the Aburame Heir in shock.

"I compiled a dossier on all of the potential Jonin who might be selected to act as Jonin-sensei to an Infiltration and Tracking team." the boy replied as he adjusted his glasses, "Why, you ask? Because Aburame are often given such tasks due to our bond with the kikaichū we are bonded with and I had little doubt I would be assigned to such a team."

"Ano…I know some of her habits…" Hinata ventured shyly, "She used to be my escort d-during the first year of t-the Academy."

"Nice." Naruto nodded, "I haven't anything to add to that. Ready to do this?"

"Indeed. We should commence our plan at the intersection directly ahead of us." Shino agreed.

"Ready, Hinata?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"H-Hai…Naruto-kun." the Hyūga Heiress said shyly.

"Let's get to it then!" the blond boy grinned, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Six puffs of chakra smoke heralded a copy of Naruto appearing. Shino raised an eyebrow at the seemingly casual use of such an advanced jutsu, while Hinata's blush was increased by a large amount by the multiple copies of her crush appearing.

 **"** **Henge no Jutsu!"** four of the clones chorused, smoke obscuring them once again. As it cleared away, Naruto's other teammates were surprised to see two copies of themselves standing nearby.

"That is a very impressive transformation jutsu, Naruto-san. " Shino said calmly.

One of the Shino clones adjusted his glasses. "Naturally. Why you ask? Because our creator spent a lot of time practicing the Henge no Jutsu under the tutelage of a Jonin-level Shinobi."

This made the original Shino blink in surprise. That was a perfect copy of his mannerisms.

"A-Ano…we should go." a Hinata-clone ventured quietly.

Hinata blinked this time. Seeing herself and her mannerisms from the outside was so bizarre.

"OK, one set of Hinata and Shino for me, one Naruto and Shino for Hinata and one Naruto and Hinata for Shino." Naruto directed, "The copies of me will make a clone and pop it if you find anything."

"Why would that accomplish anything?" Shino asked.

"When a clone is popped, I get its memories." Naruto explained, "The Nidaime Hokage made the Shadow Clone Jutsu so Shinobi could scout dangerous locations without risk. That's what Yugao-nee-chan said anyway."

"I see now why you were assigned to this team." Shino nodded judiciously, "Let us depart then. We shall reconvene here at lunchtime should we not discover Kurenai-sensei by that point."

"Got it." Naruto nodded, Hinata following suit.

The three identical teams ran in different directions. Naruto took the left road, Hinata headed towards the main gate, while Shino headed right.

As Naruto went, he spawned ten clones at every junction to search and reconnoitre Konoha. He recalled the rules that Kurenai-sensei had set out for herself. No leaving Konoha, no hiding in Jonin-only areas.

That meant that the Jonin's Lounge, several sections of the Hokage tower, the ANBU Base, the Cryptography section and ANBU T&I were all eliminated as locations, ditto for the non-clan and large training fields outside of the gate.

This still left over 80% of Konoha to search, which was no small task. Still with the ability to make an army of Shadow Clones, Naruto was reasonably certain he could find her. With Hinata's Byakugan able to easily see through most Genjutsu easily, it was unlikely she'd use those to hide.

No, she'd hide physically. Her precise words had been that she wouldn't go anywhere that Genin couldn't go. That didn't mean that Team 8 could go into those places as they were not officially Genin. That meant bars, weapons shops and any other places that required an ID or Hitai-ate as proof of age/responsibility.

Even a Hidden Village the size of Konohagakure, there were only so many places that someone could hide, especially with an army looking for them.

Naruto stiffened as one of his Shadow Clones was dispelled by…what the hell? It looked like a green blur. With a bowl cut.

Deciding to ignore the weird happenstance, Naruto continued on, but twitched as yet another clone was dispelled, this time by a familiar bun-haired kunoichi shooting kunai at it. Tenten.

OK, so Kurenai-sensei had apparently roped a more senior team into eliminating any of Naruto's Shadow Clones that they saw.

"Lets see how they deal with a literal army!" Naruto growled, **"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

A massive eruption of smoke engulfed Naruto before literally hundreds of Shadow Clones leapt out and started flooding the streets. The original Naruto took the opportunity to stealth himself and hide in the shadows with the two Henge'd clones of his teammates.

Over the next three hours, he searched most areas of Konoha, including Kurenai-sensei's apartment and several other locations that she was likely in, to no avail. His meeting with Hinata and Shino yielded no results either.

"Grrr! Where the hell IS she?" Naruto growled.

"It is illogical." Shino acknowledged, "Between the three of us and your clones, we have scoured the entire village at least once. Where could she be?"

Naruto scowled and looked around. His eyes fell on the Hokage Monument and widened.

"I think I might have an idea…"

 **+++Yondaime Hokage's Head, Hokage Monument+++**

"You took some time to find me." Kurenai said in amusement as her Genin just gave her a look.

"No one's supposed to come up here." Naruto pointed out irritably, "ANBU aside. You were a wordsmith yesterday."

"I'm a kunoichi; taking what I say at face value when you're against me isn't wise." Kurenai replied with a small smirk, "I was watching from up here…Naruto, just why you flooded the streets with clones?"

"To stop Tenten's team from killing all my clones." Naruto replied, "That was a low move, by the way."

"Ninja don't play fair." the Jonin shrugged blandly, "Shino; I saw that you used your kikaichū to great effect, although it was very…restrained."

"My swarm is still only an Academy Colony." Shino replied stolidly, "Should I pass this test, I will be upgrade to a full Aburame Clan Shinobi Colony, which will double my range."

"I see." Kurenai nodded, "Hinata, you were very thorough in your search pattern and used your Byakugan judiciously and efficiently. Your reserves are below average for a Shinobi Clan kunoichi though."

"I-I know. I am working on it." Hinata mumbled as she poked her index fingers together timidly.

"OK. Well then. It is one o'clock in the afternoon and you found me, so…you all pass." Kurenai said with a kind smile.

"Yatta-dattebayo!" Naruto cheered.

The genin of Team 8 were all happy and excited that they passed, and after speaking to Kurenai about what to do next, everyone went home as they all agreed to meet the next day for their first D-rank missions and training.

Naruto rushed home as fast as he could to prepare for tomorrow and relax, but when he opened the door he was greeted to the sight of a rather angry Sefia staring him down as he came into the apartment.

Now Sefia normally didn't get angry with his best friend, only on the occasion that Naruto did something really stupid or rude, and currently Sefia was covered in splotches of paint.

"Naruto-san...mind telling me why a clone of yours felt it necessary to throw caution to the wind and smash into the paint cans I was using for one of my D-rank missions, knocking said cans right into me?"

Naruto gave Sefia a rather sheepish look as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry Sefia, my team had our real genin test today and we had to find Kurenai-sensei. Part of our plan was my shadow clones spreading throughout the village to find her."

Sefia thought it over and sighed as he nodded. "Fair enough, but please don't make a habit of it, I like my hair to stay its natural colour." And with that, Sefia went into the bathroom to shower and change before he left for training for the afternoon.

 **+Timeskip+ +The next morning=Hokage's Office+**

Team 7 had just finished their third D-rank mission, which happened to be the infamous 'Catch Tora' Mission. The Hokage and Iruka kept a log for records on time for catching the renowned 'Ninja cat' or as many ninja referred to it as the 'Demon cat'.

Team 7 had just finished the mission with a time of about two and a half hours and one of the genin, Sasuke, was feeling rather smug until they heard the Hokage speak.

"Very impressive Team 7, you are in third place on the records for time with Catching Tora."

Sakura spoke up at this. "Hokage-sama, who is in first?"

The elderly leader chuckled. "Oh that would be Team 11; Sefia Shuiro got the all time record at 45 minutes."

This response got all three genin to drop their jaws; even Kakashi was a bit surprised with that. "Hokage-sama, how exactly did the boy pull that one off?"

The Hokage smiled at Kakashi as he recounted the previous morning.

 **+Flashback= The Previous Morning+ +Hokage's Office+**

Yugao and Sefia had just recently arrived to start Sefia's first D-rank and Yugao wanted to give him something tricky. "Hokage-sama, Team 11 reporting for a Mission, and if I may, I'd like to request Sefia take the Tora mission first today."

The Hokage blinked at Yugao and then smiled a bit. "Alright Yugao, if you think he can handle that himself, Tora actually just ran off not long ago"

Yugao nodded and tapped Sefia on the shoulder as they walked out of the Hokage Mansion and into the streets. "Alright Sefia-kun, the mission is rather simple, all you have to do is track down and capture a cat named Tora. It is identifiable by a ribbon tied onto its right ear."

Sefia nodded and rushed off into the village looking for the cat.

It actually didn't take long for Sefia to find the cat, but when he noticed it run off when he got close he thought about something and ran off to get some bait.

Sefia actually went to a shop and bought a small tuna fish, he then summoned his chakra wings and let loose some feathers as he made a small pile of them and placed the fish on the feathers and hid.

A short while later, Tora had taken the bait and pounced on the fish and started nibbling at it only for the feathers to move lightning quick and make a solid cage around the cat, who tried to get out only to find it couldn't escape.

Sefia walked over to the cage of feathers, knelt down before reaching his hand in, and gently scratched the cat behind the ears, earning a purring sound from the cat. Sefia dispelled the feathers and his wings as the cat jumped into Sefia's arms, still holding the fish and nestled in as it nibbled at its fish and Sefia just pet the cat gently, carrying it back to the Hokage Mansion.

45 minutes after taking the mission, Yugao and Sefia walked into the tower to the Hokage and Iruka who were both shocked at the scene Sefia was putting on with the branded 'Demon cat'.

Of course, the Daimyo's wife came in, took the cat from Sefia quickly, and started squeezing the poor animal, to which Sefia pouted at the treatment before he spoke up.

"Um...Excuse me Ma'am? But I think I know how you can keep Tora from running away."

The woman looked at Sefia as if he was handing her a block of gold and smiled. "Oh and how might I be able to do that?"

Sefia smiled at her and walked over helping to show her. "Well cats do love affection but their bodies while athletic and flexible are also fragile so squeezing him is actually hurting him, let him curl in your arms or lap like this and gently stroke his head and back with your hand or gently scratch behind his ears and he will enjoy it much more."

Sefia demonstrated with the cat still in the woman's arms and everyone soon heard a purring sound from Tora as the woman smiled at the Shuiro boy. "Thank you young man, I'll be sure to take greater care with Tora then."

Sefia nodded and smiled. "Also, I think giving Tora the unofficial job of running through the village on this mission is a good idea, he is quite resourceful and rather agile for even a cat, and it would be great training for genin as well, I would also suggest rewarding him based on how long he can avoid the teams, maybe with a treat or a fish."

Everyone in the room thought about that and agreed it would be a good idea.

 **+Flashback over+**

Kakashi stared at the Hokage and then slapped a hand to his masked face. _'Of course, why wouldn't you use some kind of bait?!'_

With a sigh he nodded as Sasuke felt his pride hurt a bit that he was outclassed again by the Shuiro.

After that the team left the office to begin some more training, leaving the Hokage to his paperwork.

 **+Time-skip=several days later+**

Team 8 had entered the Hokage's office, they had just completed another D-rank mission and were ready to take another, and Kurenai had recently requested a C-rank for the team as they were showing a lot of promise.

The Hokage also had to think about the Elephant in the room, Team 7 was in the room having finished their own recent D-rank mission, with Kiba Inuzuka barking rather loudly about getting a higher ranked mission.

Hiruzen sighed as he looked over the mission requests and found a very simple C-rank. "Alright then, if it is agreeable by both jonin, I can assign Teams 7 and 8 a joint C-rank mission."

Kakashi and Kurenai looked at each other, seeming to have some kind of silent conversation between them before they looked back to the Hokage and nodded.

Kurenai spoke up first. "I find this agreeable Hokage-sama." Kakashi spoke next. "It's fine with me Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen nodded and looked at Iruka who was nearby. "Iruka go bring in the client" Iruka gave a quick nod and left the room.

A moment later and Iruka came back with a older looking man, probably in his late fifties or so who was holding a jug of sake. The man snorted when he saw the genin in the room.

"I paid for Ninja and you give me a bunch of brats?" Kakashi just eye smiled at the man while the Genin were all either impassive or slightly offended, well except for Kiba who tried to lash out at the man before Kakashi had grabbed his shoulder and held him back.

Kurenai was staring at the man with barely hidden disgust, you could really smell the alcohol on him as she scrunched nose a bit, while Kakashi spoke. "Maa maa, I assure you, Tazuna-san, that our Genin are much more of a threat than you think, and even then, Kurenai and myself are both Jonin rank Ninja, so I'm sure we can handle this mission."

The man snorted again as the Hokage cleared his throat. "Allow me to introduce the bridge builder Tazuna. Your mission is to escort him to his home in Nami no Kuni, and protect him while he finishes the bridge he is building there."

Kurenai nodded and looked at all the genin. "Alright everyone, head home and pack for at least two weeks, meet at the south gate in an hour." They all nodded and left to get ready. As they left, the Hokage couldn't shake a bad feeling he had about this mission.


	10. Chapter 10: Clash in the Waves

**Wings of the Leaf**

 **Hello again everyone, Welcome to the 10th chapter and probably something a few of you have been waiting for, THE WAVE ARC. Things are gonna start getting real from here on out so look forward to lots of EXCITEMENT AND ACTION AND STUFF!**

 **As always I want to thank all of you for the positive support and reviews, and for sticking with us through it all so far. I'd like to remind you all that if you have any suggestions or ideas for the story, don't hesitate to send them to me in a review or PM, I do read all of them and always appreciate the support and input, and I do discuss any ideas with my beta.**

 **I've rambled on enough for now though so now to the reason you are all here.**

 **ON WITH THE SHOW!**

"Konoha" = Normal Speech

 _'Konoha' = Thoughts_

 **"Konoha" = Bijū Speech**

 **"Konoha" = Jutsu/Techniques**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters; I do however own my OC.**

 **Chapter 10: Clash in the Waves**

 **+++Later+++**

 **+++Road to Nami no Kuni+++**

Naruto was grinning at being outside of Konoha for the first time in his life. The trees outside of Konoha were so different…shorter and they seemed to be less full of life than the ones he was used to.

"The forests of Konoha were created by the Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama, with his Mokuton Kekkei Genkai." Kurenai told hi m when he voiced this observation, "They are more vibrant and resilient than regular trees. Good eyes."

Sasuke, who was nearby, snorted. "Hn."

Naruto, with ease of long practice, ignored the Uchiha, choosing instead to keep an eye on his surroundings and the locations of his teammates.

Kakashi strode near the head of the small group with Sakura and Kiba, while Tazuna meandered in the middle, with Kurenai, her team and Sasuke at the rear.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are we likely to face threat-wise on this mission?" Sakura asked.

"Bandits or mercenaries at worst." the cyclopean Jonin replied indolently, "Wild animal attacks are vastly more likely."

"Wild animals?" Sakura said nervously, eying the foliage on either side of the road uneasily.

"Wolves, bears, foxes, maybe the occasional wildcat." Kakashi listed with a bored edge to his voice, "It isn't likely. Animals can sense chakra on an instinctual level, so they wouldn't dare attack us with Kurenai and myself here unless they are either insane with hunger or mad with rabies."

"Kakashi, try not to traumatize your genin." Kurenai said dryly, "Poor Sakura looks like she's about to have a heart attack."

"Maa, maa, she does need to get used to the idea of being attacked on C-Rank or higher missions." Kakashi replied lazily, "Kiba, Akamaru, any sign of anything unusual?"

"Nope." the Inuzuka replied, "Just a lot of unfamiliar scents from this place. Right Akamaru?"

"Arf!" the ninken puppy barked in answer.

"Six brats, a pervert and one decent ninja…I'm super in trouble." Tazuna muttered before taking a gulp of sake from the gourd he held in one hand.

Later on in the day, they set up camp at a traveler's rest stop, complete with a ring of stones as a makeshift fireplace. As the genin set up the tents and foraged for wood for the fire, Kakashi and Kurenai kept an eye on Tazuna.

"So you think he's hiding something?" Kurenai asked softly.

"Almost certainly." the one-eyed jonin replied, "He's too nervous to only be worried about possible bandit attacks. No, someone more troublesome than that is on our bridge builder's mind. Keep alert tomorrow."

The ravenette nodded. Kakashi was an Elite Jonin, thus her superior officer on this mission.

 **+++Next Day+++**

The group of ninja and one civilian meandered down the road. They could have moved faster, but the bridge builder was nursing a hangover and they had to accommodate his staggering steps.

"This is why moderation is important, old timer." Naruto said smugly to the old drunkard.

"Urgh…I have a super headache….shush it, brat!" the old man grunted sourly.

Hinata hid a giggle as Naruto chattered on, making Tazuna wince at his loud voice. She disliked alcohol and the bridge builder's habit of including the word 'super' in every sentence he spoke was more than slightly irksome as well. A bit of vengeance from Naruto was only just, in her opinion.

She turned on her Byakugan and performed a scan of the surrounding area before deactivating it. No sign of any chakra signatures within range of her Kekkei Genkai's 360 degree line of sight.

"Hinata, we aren't likely to run into any shinobi on this mission." Kurenai reminded her.

"Ano…isn't it better t-to be safe rather t-than sorry?" Hinata asked meekly.

"Very true." Kurenai conceded, "But not every mile like you have been doing. Do it every two miles or so. We don't want you using all your chakra up."

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei." the Hyūga Heiress agreed.

"Kurenai-sensei, my kikaichū have discovered nothing of any significance." Shino reported.

"Of any significance to them or to us?" the Jonin asked.

"Neither." the Aburame Heir replied.

Kurenai nodded. Shino was hard even for her to read thanks to his logical outlook and largely concealed face and body. She was vastly experienced in reading people's body language and facial expressions, but not with members of the Aburame Clan. She would have to have a word with his father at some point.

After stopping for lunch, the group finally draws near to the coast of Hi no Kuni, and the way to Nami no Kuni. Kakashi, leading the way, spots a puddle in the road ahead and decides to see who among the genin spots the incongruity.

As he strolls up to the puddle, two men wearing Kirigakure hitai-ate with a line drawn through the symbol appear from the puddle and wrap Kakashi in the chain that links them together and shed him into pieces.

"One down." the nuke-nin say in unison.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shrieked. The pinkette, despite her fright, draws a kunai and assumes a defensive stance in front of Tazuna.

Sasuke, on reflex, throws a kunai into the middle of the chain and into the ground, pinning the two nuke-nin down.

 **"** **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Naruto shouted, spawning a dozen clones that leap into the air and start grappling with the two men, giving the rest of the genin time to recover.

Shino responds admirably, directing his kikaichū to swarm over the left-hand nuke-nin with a muttered, **"Kikaichū: Shinryaku no Hadō. (Parasite Destruction Insects: Infestation Wave.)"** while Hinata speeds in and uses her Jūken to immobilize the other one.

"Yo. Nicely done, all of you." Kakashi said amiably as he reappeared in a puff of smoke, his 'remains' revealing themselves to be a Genjutsu.

Kakashi just gave all the genin one of his eye-smiles and looked to Kurenai as he grabbed the two nuke-nin. "Kurenai, please ask Tazuna why he has two Chunin level nuke-nin targeting him, I'm going to have a talk with our two friends here." And with that Kakashi dragged the two nin into the forest.

Kurenai questioned Tazuna who proceeded to give his story about what was happening in Wave country, from the condition of it's people to the midget tyrant responsible, Gatō.

Kakashi had come back half way through, having gotten rid of the two Chunin as he and Kurenai were about to cancel the mission until Naruto voiced his disapproval of abandoning the country in need of their help, the rest of the genin backing him up on his views, except Sasuke who just grunted his agreement.

Reluctantly Kakashi stated the mission would continue but convened with Kurenai about requesting for more backup just in case something went wrong, and she agreed. Kakashi wrote up the request and summoned Pakkun and gave him the scroll, instructing him to take it to the Hokage immediately, with a poof the dog summon left as the group continued on their way.

 **+Back in Konoha+**

 **+Hokage's Office+**

Hiruzen was sifting through some more paperwork, letting out another sigh as he looked at the picture of the Fourth Hokage, silently grumbling as he wondered how the young Hokage had managed to spend so much time with his wife and still get all this paperwork done.

The sound of a summon appearing broke him from his thoughts as he saw the familiar little pug dog summon belonging to Kakashi, sitting on his desk holding a scroll in his teeth.

Hiruzen took the scroll as the dog poofed away, he then proceeded to read the contents of the scroll and sighed. _'I knew I had a bad feeling about this mission'_ He called one of his hidden ANBU out and sent the ninja out to retrieve some people for him.

A short while later Yugao and Sefia walked into the office, Yugao bowed a little to the Hokage along with Sefia as she spoke. "You called for us Hokage-sama?"

The old man nodded and sighed. "Yes, I need you and Sefia to head to Wave country immediately and provide backup to Teams 7 and 8, their C-rank mission just turned B-rank bordering on A and both Kakashi and Kurenai requested some back up just in case."

Yugao nodded as she turned to Sefia. "Sefia-kun, head home and pack for at least 2 weeks and meet at the gate in 30 minutes."

Sefia nodded and smiled. "Yes, Yugao-sensei."

He then leaped out the window and rushed home.

Half an hour later, Yugao and her apprentice were rushing out the gates of the village, hoping to make good time on catching up with the Teams, Yugao had told Sefia to fly above the trees using his wings as it was much faster, and her time in ANBU let her still keep up with him.

 **+Timeskip=a couple hours later+**

 **+Wave Country+**

The two squads of genin were now in a very bad situation, they were surrounding the client Tazuna while their jonin sensei engaged the nuke-nin Zabuza Momochi, a former jonin rank shinobi from Kirigakure no Sato and a former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.

Needless to say, it was an impressive fight, and somewhat shocking when Kakashi had revealed the transplanted Sharingan he had in his covered eye, but both himself and Kurenai were taken by surprise when Zabuza had used a clone to help him kick both Kakashi and Kurenai out into the lake they were fighting on the shores of, only for the real Zabuza to rush over and trap them both in the Water Prison Jutsu, leaving a Water clone to deal with the genin.

Naruto and Sasuke, along with Kiba had tried to fight the clone, but were all forced back like nothing to the swordsman, but just as the man was about to bring his zanbatō down on a wounded Naruto, the massive sword was stopped by another sword that seemed to have fallen from the sky, shocking not only the genin but Zabuza as well.

The clone was about to move before a flash of silver dropped from above and landed on the sword, followed by it meeting the gaze of a pair of gleaming silver eyes glaring at it before it felt a large impact to its chest, having been drop kicked backwards as everyone now got a better look at what happened.

Dropping from the sword was a boy with long snowy silver hair that some of the genin recognized and only confirmed when Naruto shouted. "Sefia!"

The boy turned and smiled at Naruto calmly. "Sorry we are late Naruto-san, don't worry though, Yugao-sensei told me to handle this and not hold back."

Sefia then turned to the water clone and noticed the real Zabuza out on the water, holding the two jonin captive as he thought quickly about what to do before he grabbed the sword next to him and rushed the clone.

Zabuza chuckled at the thought of the runt besting him, his mirth didn't last long before he saw his water clone struck down followed by the strange boy already on top of him as he was forced to dodge the genin's sword, releasing the two jonin who were quickly retrieved by two of Naruto's shadow clones and brought back to shore as Sefia and Zabuza stared each other down while standing on the waters surface.

When the jonin were back on shore, Yugao came out and smiled. "Kakashi, what happened to you two out here?"

The one-eyed jonin chuckled, a bit ashamed of himself. "Maa maa, I guess we were caught off guard, but now with your students help, we can finally end this fight"

As Kakashi got ready to head back out into the fight, Yugao quickly stopped him. "Hold it Kakashi, you and Kurenai stay back, let Sefia handle this."

Kurenai was shocked by her friends attitude. "Yugao! he is a genin, you can't expect him to win against a former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist!"

Yugao smiled. "I don't expect him to kill the man, but I consider this great training for Sefia-kun. Some real world kenjutsu experience against someone like Zabuza is exactly what he needs, plus Sefia isn't easy to beat when he goes all out, just watch and you will see." The other two jonin seemed sceptical about this but turned to watch the battle with the genin.

Out on the water, Sefia and Zabuza were going at it quite fiercely, though Zabuza was more on the defensive as Sefia's style was making it hard for the mist swordsman to get any read on the kid at all, Sefia looked more like he was dancing around with the swords he was holding and summoning than actually fighting with him.

Zabuza finally attempted a horizontal strike to the silver haired boy, only to have another sword come down from above to block it, Sefia jumped and spun horizontally and grabbed the swords handle before flipping over it, another sword appearing at the tip of his shoe as it moved with it, coming down on Zabuza who just barely dodged, sans a cut that nicked his shoulder as he slid back.

"Heh, you're not bad kid, might I ask the name of the own who can manage to match me with the blade?"

Sefia stared at Zabuza, his silver eyes still locked on the man. "Sefia Shuiro."

The name made Zabuza's eyes go wide as he remembered the clan the boy was from, a small shiver going down his spine as he remembered a young woman who had practically beaten him down like a child so long ago, a woman who this boy reminded him of.

"No wonder I felt a bit of deja-vu, I've met one of your clan before years ago, that woman was one of the only sword wielders to ever make me actually afraid."

Zabuza put his sword on his back as he quickly started going through handsigns, only for Sefia to glance back at Yugao who nodded her head and held up 5 fingers, which Sefia nodded back to and looked back at Zabuza who had summoned a large dragon made of water and launched it at Sefia.

What happened next, surprised all the genin and jonin, minus Yugao. Sefia's body suddenly began giving off a glow of what looked like white lightning, accented by the faint arcs of electricity between his hair which had been forced out of its ponytail with the surge of energy. It took only a blink and it happened, The water dragon was obliterated, and Zabuza had crashed into the shoreline with a couple of cuts on his body, with Sefia standing between him and the teams, now back to normal and looking down at Zabuza.

Sefia was about to strike again when two senbon struck the nuke-nins neck and he dropped, Kakashi quickly rushed over and checked the body, confirming Zabuza's lack of a pulse before a hunter nin dropped out of the trees and thanked them all for weakening Zabuza, before he grabbed the body and vanished in a shunshin.

"That was…oddly fortuitous timing." Sefia remarked aloud.

"Huh?" Kiba said in confusion.

"He means that that Oinin just so happened to show up just when Sefia was about to finish Zabuza off." Kakashi dumbed it down for Kiba as he covered his Sharingan again with his hitai-ate, "Then again, it fits in with how Oinin operate. Why risk themselves when they can make others weaken their prey for them?"

Sefia frowned, but conceded the point. He went over and helped Hinata bind Naruto's injuries -a cut across the shoulder and a couple of fractured ribs. Sasuke and Kiba were relatively unharmed, with just a couple of bruises and scratches, thanks to Naruto, who had deliberately drawn the attention of Zabuza onto himself.

"Pardon me for a moment." Sefia said to the group at large before trotting to the shore of the lake and unleashing a powerful Katon jutsu over the water, making steam kick up from it.

"Why'd he do that?" Tazuna asked in bemusement.

"The jutsu Sefia-kun used causes a large amount of residual chakra to remain in his system after being used." Yugao replied, "He has to burn it off, otherwise contact with moisture will shock him even a day afterwards."

Everyone in the group, except for Naruto and Yugao were staring at Sefia in shock as he walked over to them while putting his hair back into a ponytail and wrapping it around his neck.

Some were shocked about what they had just seen Sefia do, Kakashi especially as his Sharingan was active and he couldn't even see Sefia move in that fractional moment during the attack.

Off to the side, Sasuke was giving Sefia a slight glare, he just couldn't believe someone like the Dobe's friend could be so far past himself in power; he needed to get power like that to avenge his clan.

After everyone got over the spectacle, the group made their way to Tazuna's house. Kakashi was rather glad that he had managed to avoid chakra exhaustion from overusing his Sharingan and was walking with alongside Yugao and Kurenai.

Sasuke managed to grab Kakashi's attention as the two stopped for a brief moment. "Kakashi-sensei can you see if you can find a way for me to learn whatever that technique the Shuiro just used."

Sasuke's words showed he was requesting, but his tone gave the impression he was demanding to be taught said technique.

Kakashi just gave Sasuke an eye-smile. "Hold on there Sasuke, I'll ask Yugao about it and see if it's something anyone can learn."

Kakashi caught up with the group again with Sasuke as they got close to Yugao and Kurenai. "Excuse me Yugao-san, but one of my students is rather curious about that technique Sefia-kun used against Zabuza at the end of the fight. Is it some special jutsu or can anyone learn it?"

Yugao gave Kakashi a curious look before she noticed Sasuke nearby. "Well Kakashi, I'm afraid that only Sefia can currently learn it, it's a special jutsu from his clan and only the Shuiro are physically capable of using it, anyone other than his clan would kill themselves from use of the technique."

Kakashi nodded while Sasuke had overheard the response and seethed a bit since he would more than likely never be able to learn such a powerful technique, but what Yugao had failed to mention is that the technique was not only dangerous to anyone who attempted it other than a Shuiro clan member, but it was still dangerous even to them.

The group arrived at Tazuna's house not much longer after that discussion, as everyone got ready to get settled in.

 **End Chapter A/N**

 **Hey everyone, hope you liked the chapter, and we got to see some of what Sefia is potentially capable of, now before anyone goes off on me about him being OP what with beating Zabuza how he did, I would like to clarify some things about it.**

 **My beta and I discussed this quite a lot to get it balanced, now the technique I'm sure everyone is curious about is a clan specific jutsu for the Shuiro, now while we are not revealing any specific details or the name of the techniques involved just yet, let me tell you the balances. While the technique is insanely powerful, it also has a huge drawback even for someone from the Shuiro clan, namely that if used for too long, the technique will practically destroy the user from the inside out.**

 **At this point of time, Sefia can use the technique for a moderate time of 30 seconds, and his absolute limit is 1 minute. Now that is without serious damage, these time limits will change as time goes on due to him regularly practicing with the technique. That said, the techniques already has a name and it will be revealed in the future.**

 **So there you have it, more to be revealed on these mysteries at a later date, but hope you all stick with us for the long haul to come.**

 **Until next time, Have fun and enjoy everyone! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11: Of Waves and Mist

**Wings of the Leaf**

 **Hey everyone, Sorry this chapter took so long to get up, I've been having a lot happen in my life and new things beginning, along with a very bad case of writers block, I'd go to work, and then have an idea for something to write, then realize I have several more hours at work still, then I've forgotten my idea by the time I leave Y^Y.**

 **Anyway, my sincerest apologies for this taking so long, but I promise both my stories will be getting updated more often from now on.**

 **As always I'd like to say if you really like this story or my other story 'The Maiden's Guardian', And you have any ideas or suggestions for the story, feel free to send them to me in a review or a PM as I do read all of them, any ideas I receive will be discussed between my beta and myself and taken into consideration. Also if you don't like my stories, or have negative things to say about them, please keep those comments to yourself, I understand everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but I'm still learning how to do this, I admit I'm not that great at writing, if you see something wrong and have some constructive criticism or advice to give, that's fine, but don't send me a review or message yelling at me about how crap I am or my stories are.**

 **With that said I'm excited to continue both this story and 'The Maiden's Guardian', and I'm so happy about all the support and encouragement you all have been giving me for both of them, so I will keep doing this not only because I enjoy it, but for all of you as well! =^w^=**

 **And now without further ado, let's get on with the show!**

"Konoha"="Normal Speech"

 _'Konoha'='Thoughts'_

 **"Konoha"=Bijū Speech"**

 **"Konoha"=Jutsu/Techniques"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I do own my OC.**

 **Chapter 11: Of Waves and Mist**

 **+Tazuna's Home+**

 **+Time-skip: Morning after the encounter with Zabuza+**

The three teams from Konoha were currently eating breakfast with their immediate hosts, the bridge builder Tazuna, who they were guarding on this mission and his daughter Tsunami. The teams had arrived at the house in the evening the previous day after team 11 arrived and help fend off Zabuza. Tsunami had made everyone dinner as they went over the plan for the mission from that point on.

After Kakashi, Kurenai, and Yūgao discussed their thoughts together, they had come to the conclusion that the hunter-nin who took Zabuza's body had not actually killed the missing-nin, they told their genin the situation and that they would be training them while taking turns guarding Tazuna at the bridge while he worked.

The genin had various reactions to the news that Zabuza wasn't dead and would probably be back. For Team 7, Sasuke was a bit nervous but also excited to try and fight such a strong opponent again, Kiba was a bit worried but he was also eager to train some more for another round with the missing-nin, and Sakura was scared at the thought of Zabuza coming after them again.

For Team 8, Shino was...well no one could really tell what he was feeling on the news, if he was showing anything. Hinata was a bit worried because she didn't think she was ready at all for another fight with an A-rank missing-nin. Naruto was excited to get some more training with three different jonin-sensei and to have some more action later on.

For Team 11, Sefia was a bit worried he wasn't worried for himself only though, but for his fellow genin, especially Naruto. Sefia was confident of his friends skills, but Zabuza was an A-rank nin for a reason, and without the fact that his clan's styles for combat were unpredictable, he probably wouldn't have done as well as he did included with the fact Zabuza was already a little tired from fighting Kakashi and Kurenai. He also had a bad feeling something might go wrong when the battle came.

The teams had also gotten a summary of the situation the Land of Waves was in thanks to Gatō, and how he had basically taken complete control over Wave with his army of thugs and mercenaries he had working for him along with his monopoly of the shipping and trading on the water.

The leaf ninja also had a brief meeting with Tsunami's son Inari, who just gave all the teams a glare and told them to just leave since they were only going to die anyway before he took his dinner to his room. Yūgao had to hold Sefia back since she could tell her genin really didn't like the way Inari had spoken to them all, especially because Naruto was included in the group.

So today we find all of the genin in a forest clearing nearby Tazuna's home with Kakashi who was going to train them for the day. He gave them all one of his signature eye-smiles before speaking. "Alright, let's get started with your training for the week."

The genin nodded as Sakura spoke first. "So what are we going to be learning today Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi looked to them all, a faint glint in his eye that none of them caught. "You're all gonna climb trees."

Team 7 facefaulted right into the ground while Team 8 just nodded a bit having been introduced to the Tree Climbing Exercise thanks to Kurenai, Naruto and Sefia just had deadpanned looks on their faces. Sefia was already proficient in Tree Climbing and Water Walking thanks to Yūgao, since he needed his chakra control as fine as possible to help him use his bloodline, Naruto was decent at Tree Climbing but not to Sefia's level, and he still had a bit of trouble with Water Walking.

Kiba spoke up next after his team recovered. "But we already know how to climb trees!"

Kakashi just eye-smiled. "Without your hands?"

Team 7 was all having the same thought at that moment. _'It's finally happened; his brain has finally started coming late as well!'_

Kakashi just looked at a nearby tree before he walked right up the side of the trunk and then upside down on a branch without his hands at all, flooring his own team in shock.

"Kakashi-sempai, why is it they don't know this already?" Yūgao asked curiously, "It's one of the first things the Manual for Jonin-sensei recommends that you teach your genin."

The silver-haired man shrugged lazily. "I never received a copy."

"…in other words, you neglected to pick it up because you expected them to fail." The purple-haired woman concluded.

The cyclopean jonin chuckled nervously at the stink-eye that he received from all of his genin at that.

"Maa, maa, let's just focus on teaching our cute little genin how to climb trees, ninja-style." He placated earnestly.

"Very well."

 _'Whew. Dodged a bullet there.'_ He thought.

"I'm still reporting this to Hokage-sama though."

 _'Damn.'_ Kakashi groaned. Meh. Well, he'd get a bollocking, but he was infamous for being lazy, so this would be seen as an extension of it.

Sasuke spoke up finally after the two jonin got done speaking. "Why do we need to even learn this?"

Kakashi eye-smiled at Sasuke before responding. "Well it can be very helpful to learn how to do this as it will help greatly in battle when you can traverse the terrain like this, not to mention that this exercise will also help you improve your chakra control and increase your reserves, and by your age, Itachi was already quite skilled in this exercise."

Those words got a reaction out of Sasuke as he looked determined to master Tree-walking now no matter what.

Everyone was broken out of their thoughts on the matter though when Sefia spoke up. "Um...Kakashi-sensei, I have already mastered Tree-walking and the next step Water-walking."

Team 7 just stared at Sefia like his nose was getting longer from that sentence, Team 8 understood that Sefia wasn't lying, Shino obviously because he found it logical that Sefia had done so because he had noticed Sefia fly into the battle they had not long ago, and doing so would have taken a lot of chakra control, Hinata had seen Sefia's chakra network with her Byakugan and how steady his chakra flowed through his network, Naruto knew his friend was telling the truth because he was there.

Sakura spoke up next. "That reminds me, how in the world were you making those swords yesterday just appear out of thin air?!"

Sefia smiled. "It's a part of my clan's bloodline, Jingi Sōzō. It allows Shuiro to create weapons out of our chakra and manifest them into solid objects, I'm still trying to master it though, but I'm getting closer to fully achieving Jingi Sōzō every day!" Everyone seemed a bit confused except for Yūgao.

Sefia coughed a bit. "Sorry, maybe I should explain, the wings you see me have are also a part of my bloodline, but for our creation techniques there are varying levels to it. Buki Sōzō is at the bottom which is what I commonly use. It is the creation of various weapons from our chakra and is the basic style for our techniques. Jingi Sōzō at the very top level of creation is when the weapons we create are at their strongest, there are stories that a weapon at the top level of a Shuiro's bloodline, a blade for example, can be made strong and sharp enough that it can cut through the strongest of materials with ease and not even be scratched in the process. The downside is that the higher the level of creation, the fewer weapons that can be created at the same time and maintained as it takes a lot of chakra control to maintain the weapons and depending on the level, a lot of chakra as well. Another thing that helps us though, and I apologize in advance Sasuke-san, but weapons created by my clan's bloodline can only be wielded by either a Shuiro or an Uzumaki."

Everyone was staring at Sefia in shock at the explanation; Sasuke was seething inside though as he now knew he couldn't use Sefia's weapons for himself.

Sakura spoke up though trying to defend her precious Sasuke. "It doesn't mean you are stronger than Sasuke-kun! His clan's Sharingan could copy your techniques and then he could use them!"

Sefia clenched his fists at the thought of such a possibility before Kakashi cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. "Actually Sakura, the Sharingan cannot copy any bloodline techniques. While it allows one to memorise anything they see upon seeing it once, such as handsigns and fighting stances, the unique interaction of chakra that a bloodline uses has no handsigns and therefore cannot actually be copied at all. In this case, only a Shuiro can actually perform those techniques."

Sakura pouted a bit while Sasuke was getting angrier that Sefia may actually be more powerful than him. Kiba spoke up next, making everyone else curious with his question. "Actually what did you do yesterday Sefia? I remember you started glowing and sparking and then I blinked and the fight was over. How did you do that?"

Sefia blushed a bit. "Well actually that's a technique only my clan can perform as it's too dangerous for anyone other than us to attempt it. I can't really go into details right now though since I can't reveal any clan secrets, but let's just say that if I use it, I can get a huge boost to my strength, speed, and power. If any of you tried it, you wouldn't succeed in doing anything other than either cooking or melting all of your muscles and internal organs."

Everyone paled at that answer, to think that someone they went to school with was the only person in the world capable of performing such a dangerous technique safely, Naruto almost puked as he remembered the last time Sefia had an accident while practicing that technique, Yūgao almost cried right there from remembering as well, though they both agreed to never speak of that incident again.

Kakashi clapped his hands. "Now then, my cute little genin. Time to start the training. What you must do is this…"

Walking up to a tree and forming the Ram Handsign, the silver-haired Jonin casually strolled up it and then along the underside of a branch to look down at a gobsmacked Team 7.

"The key is to steadily emit chakra from the soles of your feet," he lectured, "This will not be easy, as your feet have no tenketsu, which allow chakra to be expelled from the body. If you are able to manage it, however, you will be able to emit chakra from any point on your body. If memory serves, the Shuiro's Bloodline Limit also emits their special chakra from their tenketsu also, which is why they are able to create limbs of chakra that are almost flawless in movement."

"I am surprised that you know that." Sefia said neutrally, "Most of the information on the Shuiro Clan is limited to members of those clans that were their allies, such as the Uzumaki."

"Maa, I worked with a few Shuiro during the Third Great Ninja War." Kakashi said before he stopped the flow of chakra to his feet, fell down and deftly flipped over and landed on his feet, "It was easy to figure out how they made wings sprout out of them once I received my Sharingan. Being able to see chakra is very useful, although that capability isn't as sharp or developed as that of the Hyūga Clan's Byakugan."

"Wait, if you know how they do it, can't you replicate it?" Sasuke asked with a scowl.

"Nope." Kakashi shook his head, "I told you Sasuke; it takes a special kind of chakra to use the Shuiro Clan's Bloodline Limit techniques. Knowing how they are done is one thing, but being able to use them is impossible without the blood of the Shuiro flowing through your veins."

"Hn." The Last Uchiha grunted in dissatisfaction.

The training progressed from there, with Sakura, with her low reserves and high control, achieving it first among Team 7, which irritated Sasuke to no end. Akamaru and Kiba were able to get a quarter of the way up the tree before falling, which Yūgao and Sefia secretly suspected was Akamaru being nice to his partner. Sasuke, full of residual anger, jealousy and bitterness, made it only a few steps up before falling.

"Sakura, good job, keep going." Kakashi said cheerfully, "Performing this exercise multiple times provides a slight increase in your chakra reserves, which you badly need. Kiba, keep going as you are and up your focus. Sasuke, calm down. Your chakra control wavers if you cling to negative emotions like anger."

Gritting his teeth, the Uchiha Heir tried to calm down, but watching Naruto make it halfway up on his first try angered him even more than Sakura had at fully climbing the tree. His focus went down the toilet yet again.

"He really has poor control over his temper." Sefia noted in an undertone to Yūgao, who nodded.

Team 8 was busy with the training themselves. Hinata, being a Hyūga, had chakra control almost as high as Sakura's thanks to the range of chakra control exercises she had to learn to use the Jūken taijutsu style, so she was first to climb the tree she chose. Shino, also having practiced some Aburame chakra control exercises growing up, was second, but by a medium margin.

Naruto, with his bludgeoning and large reserves, had had a hard time with learning any chakra control exercises as he grew up. Even Sefia had less chakra than Naruto. Yūgao had decided to make it hard for him by making every chakra control exercise more complex. The Leaf Sticking exercise, for example, was usually just a single leaf stuck to the forehead. Naruto had to stick a hundred leaves all over his body at once to avoid shredding it. This paid off with the tree climbing exercise, allowing him to get halfway up on his first try. It took him longer than Shino and Hinata combined to make it up, but he did eventually make it.

After the seven genin, including Sefia, stopped for lunch, Sakura was the one to ask Kakashi when they would be considered to have mastered the tree climbing exercise.

"Hmmm…in ANBU, one is a master of this exercise when you can have a full-contact spar on a tree or wall for ten minutes non-stop." The cyclopean Jonin mused, "For our purposes though it will be when you can run up and down the tree non-stop for ten minutes."

A mass groan came from the genin, except for Sefia, who could already do that.

"Sefia-kun, we'll be going off for jutsu practice after lunch." Yūgao informed him, "You've already mastered the tree climbing exercise to that standard and you need to practice that jutsu."

"Hai, Yūgao-sensei." The white-haired boy nodded obediently.

As the genin ate, Kakashi drew the purple-haired ex-ANBU off to one side. "Yūgao, are you certain Sefia can handle that jutsu he used against Zabuza? It looked like it was at least Mid-B Rank."

"Sefia-kun isn't as reckless and irresponsible as the Uchiha; he'll be fine." Yūgao replied pointedly, "And on the subject of jutsu, what other techniques are you going to be teaching them? You surely don't plan on leaving them with just the tree climbing exercise, surely?"

"A week is barely enough time to learn the basics of tree climbing." Kakashi pointed out, "A jutsu, even a basic D Rank, would take longer and we don't have that much time. You know as well as I do that a genin can make horrible mistakes with a half-learned jutsu during sparring, never mind in actual combat."

"You're Kakashi of a Thousand Jutsu; surely you have some in that number that are straightforward and easy to learn?" the kunoichi frowned, "Even I know about a dozen that would fit them."

"Well then compare notes with me this afternoon once training's over and we'll see." The silver-haired Jonin eye-smiled at her.

Yūgao just rolled her eyes a bit as she walked off with Sefia. Many of the genin were confused what jutsu the female jonin was referring to, but they all chose to focus on their own training soon after though Sasuke continued to internally seethe at the thought that Sefia was already far stronger than him and was already learning powerful jutsu.

Over the course of the next few hours the genin were constantly practicing the tree climbing exercise, some of them even finishing it and aiming to master it, but they all kept stopping at a bizarre occurrence that kept happening, and on a few occasions Sakura kept getting startled enough she would actually fall out of her tree.

Off in the direction that Yūgao and Sefia had walked, above the treeline the other genin kept seeing and hearing many enormous discharges of lightning, what it was only one of the genin actually knew, and even when Hinata and Shino asked several times what the lightning was Naruto said it wasn't his place to tell so his two teammates eventually just accepted that and didn't ask anymore.

Sasuke was furious inside, he knew the lightning was Sefia and it made him beyond pissed that he couldn't get that kind of power himself.

When training was finished for the day, Sefia came back looking like he'd been hit by a small lightning jutsu, with several scorch marks on his clothes and a twitch in his left hand.

"Still?" Naruto had to ask.

The white-haired boy gave his friend an evil look. "Do not start with me Naruto-san."

This make the blond chuckle like a loon for some reason and Sefia gained a tick mark on his forehead. Yūgao, following the two, just grinned to herself as the two started to play-tussle when things became heated.

"Ah, youth." She muttered quietly.

 **+Chapter End+**

 **Hey everyone, thanks for sticking with the story for this long, I'm so happy to know I have so much support and so many of you who actually like my stories and encourage me to continue them. I'd like to apologize again for the long absence as I had a massive writers block, but I'm gonna try and keep up more now no matter what, hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter for The Maidens Guardian is being started now so look forward to that.**

 **TILL NEXT TIME! =^w^=**


End file.
